Last Dance in Manhattan
by FreeBird.95
Summary: Isabella Swan has moved from her boring life back in the United Kingdom to the fun and excitement of Manhattan, New York. However, when she meets the elusive Edward Cullen, Bella can't resist the magnetic pull but can she really trust the enigmatic, short-tempered power lord? Rated M. Strong language, violence & lemons. E/B. No cheating.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! **

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**This is my new story, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><em>The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or touched - they must be felt with the heart.<br>**- Helen Keller **_

**Chapter 1**

**New Start**

**29th November 2014, 15.32**

I awoke with a start when I heard the sound of the pilot's voice over the radio in the plane. I blinked a few times to clear the sleep from my eyes before I sighed heavily and glanced briefly out of the window. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of New York City in front of my eyes, I was excited to say the least. I knew that this was a huge leap on to bigger and brighter pastures for me. I was moving from one continent to another, across states and oceans just to get a start on my career ahead of everyone else. I am twenty six years old, the furthest place I'd ever flown to was Germany when I was on a school trip but this point in my life was the peak. It was quite clear that I was going to have to do a lot of digging to begin with but it's amazing that I'd actually been given this opportunity.

Sucking in a deep breath, I rose to my feet and ran my fingers through my high ponytail. My mahogany hair hung down my spine in all its thickness, tinted a natural shade of red under the soft light. Snow was falling from the sky without abandon, it was surprising that the plane could land safely in such weather but I suppose it wasn't harsh snow and the run way wasn't icy, plus the good people of LaGuardia Airport, NY. I knew that there would be a taxi waiting for me when I got there but I couldn't disguise the fact that I was like a child. I had a ticket here but no return because my family were flying over here to see me at Christmas and New Year. The excitement was eating me up but this was my life now, in a different country.

I hurried off the plane, knocking into people accidentally but they were just chuckling at my excitement. A majority of them were American, if I weren't mistaken, their accents meant they were from Brooklyn, it was as clear as day and a little hard to understand but smooth all the same. They could probably tell I was from the UK judging by the fact I had got my nails done in a nice little shop back home, red acrylic with the England flag on the ring finger of each hand. I had felt patriotic considering I'd meet a lot of people who were going to point out the fact I was British.

Dancing through, I grabbed my bag quickly and then dragged it behind me, practically legging it through the airport towards the arrivals lobby to find a man wearing a woolly hat with thick honey blonde curls poking out of the bottom. He looked rather smart in his black trousers, white shirt with the two top buttons undone and an unzipped long black coat. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was a private taxi service over unless they didn't do it like that over here though I knew that's how things were done over in the UK. My name written neatly across a white board, "Isabella M. Swan".

"Hey pretty lady," the guy grinned, flashing me a set of perfect white teeth, the thick accent made me smile. "Miss Isabella M. Swan?"

"That's me," I responded with a grin in return, he blinked in surprise but quickly composed himself.

"My darlin', your accent is _bella_," he took my hand and kiss the skin on the back, I couldn't help the blush that filled my cheeks as I giggled. "I am Jasper Hale, your employer requested that I collect you and take you straight to where you shall be living while you are over here."

"Oh thank you," he took my case and closed the dragger thing, picking it up with ease as people parted the way so Jasper could smoothly stroll by. I didn't understand the strange looks people were giving me, looks of fear and a little hesitance but it didn't bother me as I dropped my eyes to my new phone, a parting gift from my mother as well as an ordered sim card that would be compatible with the American line, though I didn't actually understand why they were so different. I glanced around, noticing a lot of men in black suits with ironed ties and coiled wires coming from their ears, security I'm guessing. "So is Mr. Cullen nice?"

Jasper smirked with a short chuckle, "Carlisle and I are cousins, he's a good guy."

"I see," I commented, noticing the sleek black Mercedes on the curb of the pavement. I gnawed my bottom lip as he opened the boot with ease, lifting my case and putting it in before turning to me with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'm surprised you haven't got more luggage," he commented, "My girlfriend would have about seven bags if she were movin' to a different country."

"Yeah well," I shrugged, "Wanted to leave a few things back there for when I go home visiting, saves me needing to take a lot of stuff."

Jasper nodded and opened the passenger door for me with a gentle smile, "Come on, it's getting a little cold."

We sat in an awkward silence for a little while as Jasper drove along, he fiddled with the radio and whistled along to whatever song came on. I chewed my bottom lip, wondering whether or not to start a conversation or whether to let the silence live on. It wasn't uncomfortable just a little bit awkward as I blew out a long breath. I folded my arms across my chest and cleared my throat, Jasper turned to shoot me a questioning look before he grinned and then turned his attention towards his window. The soft glow of the mid afternoon made me smile, the snow continued to fall gently from the sky but it wasn't sticking. "You ever had a white Christmas, Isabella?"

"Just Bella," I corrected with a soft smile.

"Okay, _Just Bella_," he corrected himself with a winked and I smirked.

"I think I've had about two but that's all," I admitted sheepishly, Jasper nodded and then he glanced out of his window and that's when I noticed. The car had darkly tinted windows, both the back and the passenger windows on each door. My eyes slid across to the wind shield, noticing the way the glass seemed to give everything a blueish tint. My eyes widened, what could Jasper possibly need with this darkly tinted windows. I didn't comment, it was a point that Mr. C. Cullen's business was one of those that you needed a darkly tinted window car considering Private Investigation careers were one of those that the identity of the person conducting the investigation remained anonymous.

"...mostly but to be honest, I'm used to this place," Jasper informed, I only caught the tail end of what he said so I nodded in order to make it look a little less suspicious. Then Jasper stopped for a minute as the light changed, "Is this your first time in New York?"

I nodded again. "I've only ever been to Berlin."

"Germany? I've been there, it's a nice place," Jasper commented, I nodded in agreement and sighed. "You livin' in Manhattan? Carlisle sure gave you a nice place."

"His secretary was very nice over the phone," I stated with a soft smile, I spoke to Mrs. Irina Hopkins, she seemed to be a nice lady with a strong Brooklyn accent, I admitted over the phone shyly that it was hard to understand her because of the broad tone of her accent. However, she just laughed me off and admitted that she got that a lot sometimes, then she said she would email me all the details as well so that I wouldn't have to worry, all I needed to agree was give her verbal confirmation that I was Isabella Marie Swan from Liverpool, United Kingdom aged twenty six with a degree in law with criminology and philosophy with politics, starting from the age of eighteen and finishing at the age 24 before doing training in private investigation for one year. On my twenty fifth birthday, my boss, Jenna Harding had placed an application form on my desk.

The application form had two large C's in the corner, both facing each other with the words 'Private Investigation' across it. Beneath that was the location and I was in semi-shock, I'd worked for Jenna for a single year but she had every bit of faith in me. _"You'll regret it if you don't get that application form on my desk by Friday"_, she'd stated in her broad Birmingham accent. I'd smiled softly to myself, scrawling out my details and had it on her desk by the next morning. When I got back to my house, my boyfriend was there with his stuff packed and a solemn expression on his face. I'd been so excited that I hadn't even noticed, I'd told him about me putting in my application before cracking open a bottle of red wine and investigating what we had in the kitchen for dinner. The sound of the front door slamming is what caught my attention, I followed him out to find him packing up his car, pursed lips before he turned to me.

_"It's just not working out, Bella, I have met someone else and I love her,__" _my boyfriend, Christian Redfern was a very good friend before we ended up in bed together after the New Year's party in our second year of university. We were together for five years, I guess you could say the relationship just fell apart as we grew up and he was now married to his girlfriend of eight months with a little one on the way. Last time we spoke, he was still apologising but I was over it. If it hadn't happened then, it would happen at some point, I didn't cry when we broke up.

I smiled now at the memory, I couldn't help it. I'd scoffed at my stupidity and then I apologised for not realising it sooner, we were making each other forcing the pair of us to stick together. He told me that he met her a while ago, they'd been spending time together because I'd been neglectful and I didn't blame him for seeing someone else behind my back, I'd hugged him and wished him all the best. His wife and I met soon after, she was a lovely little thing with enough energy and love for those that she met, I couldn't fault Christian falling in love with her.

"Bella?" Jasper's voice brought me back from my reverie and I turned to him with an apologetic smile. "Lost you for a minute then, you havin' a dance with the stars?"

I chuckled, "I guess you could say that."

Jasper smirked, "Well he's your place."

My eyes went to the large apartment building, it was made of grey stone that almost seemed polished and varnished daily. I gasped as I slid out of the car with ease, Jasper heading to the boot to retrieve my bag as I headed up to the main automatic doored entrance. A doorman appeared seemingly out of nowhere wearing a long red coat with a gold hem and a matching hat, he had white gloves on his hands, a crisp white shirt and black trousers with newly polished, expensive black shoes. He gave me a gentle smile but their was suspicion deep in his eyes until they cut across to Jasper, who had a tight grip on my bag.

"Mr. Hale, who's your friend?"

"Good afternoon, Troy, this is Isabella Swan, she's Carlisle's new employee from England," Jasper informed with a broad smile, he wrapped his free arm around my shoulders in a welcoming motion as Troy clicked on to what he was saying and opened the door, in walked Jasper but I hesitated, Jasper headed straight towards the main desk and slapped the arse of the woman with fire red hair behind the desk. She gasped, flinching away and shooting him a warning look, she appeared older with slight wrinkles on her face, grey streaks raced along the roots of her hair and the red lipstick she had smudged across her pouty puckers was a killer and made her amber eyes stand out. They landed on my face and she gasped.

"Deary, you look freezing!" she sounded Dutch as she hurried around her desk, racing over to me and ushering me quickly into the building. She wore a black pencil skirt that came to her knees, she had a red jumper on with a v-neck collar that matched her pumps. "I'm Tracie, you need anything love, anything and you tell me."

"Tracie, she works for Carlisle," Jasper stated. Tracie's face paled for a second and she removed her arm from around my shoulders as though I'd burned her, Jasper rolled his eyes. "Not like that, she's a new PI."

"Oh," Tracie laughed nervously, her cheeks turning a light tinge of pink as her arm went back around my shoulders. Then it seemed to register in her face, "Oh, I know who you are! You're the Brit, the one he had the online interview with. He liked your accent, that's probably why he hired you, Carlisle don't care much for what you got credential wise, he's all about the looks and the voice. It's why Irina works for him, she's my girl."

"Tracie," Jasper warned, his voice seemed to darken, the Brooklyn accent almost seeming menacing as I glanced at Tracie but she just waved him off as she reached across her desk for a key off the wall. She placed it in my hand.

"Leave her bag there, I'll help her. You get home to _your _girl, I'm sure Alice is worrying about you too."

Jasper rolled his eyes but he didn't comment, "It was nice to meet you Bella, have fun unpacking!"

"Thanks," I retorted sarcastically as he darted out of the front door. Tracie chuckled but she grabbed my case, I went to take it from her but she wasn't having it.

"Honey, you're my new guest, you think I'm not gonna be hospitable?" she demanded, I felt a little ashamed for trying to take it from her now but she grinned, instantly relaxing me once more as she tightened her arm around my shoulders. "Come on then deary, let's get you settled in."

* * *

><p><strong>Up next, EPOV!<strong>

**Leave me a review to tell me what you think**

**FreeBird.95**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! **

**I'm not going to keep you waiting**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Desperation is like stealing from the Mafia: you stand a good chance of attracting the wrong attention.<br>- **Douglas Horton**_

**Chapter 2**

**Fresh Meat**

**1st December 2014, 09.27**

The sound of a phone ringing made me grumble as I shifted my arm away from the piece of ass that was currently slowly waking up. I felt my face twist into a grimace but I didn't say anything as I rolled over so my back was to her. Why was she even in my bed? I reached over on to my bedside table and snatched my phone off the surface, with a groan I read my annoying older brother's name gleaming at me from where it sat across the screen. Narrowing my eyes, I swung my legs off the bed and held the phone to my ear, "Talk to me."

A hand smoothed down my bare spine and I shook it off with a roll of my eyes.

"Yo Ed! What ya doin'?" Carlisle's voice was obnoxiously loud as I heard the sound of a girlish giggle in the background. I sneered, he was with Esme at the minute but that didn't necessarily mean that he wouldn't stray later on to some other tight assed hoowah later on. I cocked my eyebrow as I tugged at the bronze strands of my messy hair before rising to my feet. I shoved on a pair of boxers as I yawned. "Ed?"

"What?" I snapped.

"Whoa, lose the 'tude!" Carlisle retorted.

"I'm up and gettin' ready, what do ya want from me?" I snapped, then I sniggered as Carlisle burst out laughing. I decided that my bad mood shouldn't be taken out on my brother but instead the current scootch in my bed. "Yo girl, get up!"

She grumbled and I grabbed her ankle, Carlisle laughing boisterously on the other end of the phone as I clamped a hand down over the bitch's ankle and dragged her. She gasped and squealed, rolling over to reveal her naked bed. Her eyes were wide as she took in the room in her disorientated state. I jerked my head towards the door. "Get dressed and go see where you gotta go."

"No, I'm tired," she retorted, her long honey colored hair flowed down her back in thick waves as she pressed her front into the bed and closed her eyes. I huffed, Carlisle spluttered his laughter at the fact she'd denied what I was ordering. Pissed, I clamped my hand around her ankle and lifted her into the air, she screamed bloody murder before I dropped her, not caring if I gave her a head injury or not.

"Get the fuck out!"

"Asshole!" she screeched, scrambling to grab her clothes and get out of here. I smiled satisfied when she was gone and cleared my throat with a sigh.

"What up?" I asked, sitting on the edge of my bed as I ran my free hand through my hair. Carlisle was one of my three siblings, I was unfortunately the youngest but my father's favourite for taking over the family business. Carlisle, Benjamin and Emmett were cool with that considering they all had their own businesses that kept their pockets lined with cash. I smirked to myself, knowing full well that if my brothers had the same amount of money I had waiting for me and in my current bank account, they'd be dying to become the heir but hey ho, you can't change the Boss' decisions once it's made.

Basically to lay it down simply, my dad was an underground man, he did shady dealings and got away with said shady dealings. If we take a step back in time, the history lesson goes right back to the fifties when Great-Great-Grandpa Santino Salvatore moved to the US with high hopes of becoming a made man. He was only fifteen without a penny to his name, he ran into one Luigi Carbone and tried to steal his wallet back in the day. Luigi nearly blew his nuts off but Santino was clever, knew how to play the cards if you get me. Luigi couldn't kill him and so the partnership begun, Luigi taught Santino everything he needed to know and that he could trust no one.

Santino found that out the hard way, especially when old Luigi tried to screw him over but then the old boy went missing. Santino was technically the only heir that Luigi had and so he became the boss. When Luigi's wife found out that Santino had popped a cap in the old boy's ass, she wasn't too pleased but she knew, one bad word and she'd end up going missing too. Besides, it wasn't like Gianna would say anything anyway, she took Santino in like her own and even if she knew the truth, she would deny it to the ends of the earth until Santino met Maria and that's where the Cullen name begun. To cover up the fact that Santino was a criminal, he changed his surname so that he could try and bed sweet Maria, who came to be my Great-Great-Grandmother. Now, you may think that Italian Mob means gumares but not when it comes to Maria Cullen, she'd pop a cap in his ass if he ever tried anything.

My Great-Grandpa died before I was born so I never met him but Grandpa Caius was a ruthless bastard, he was my father's father. Edward Cullen Sr was a hard bastard because he learnt from my grandfather. Caius Cullen didn't take no shit, especially when it came to his eldest son marrying. My dad argued tooth and nail in order to get my mum, Elizabeth. She didn't classify as having enough Italian in her blood for my grandfather's tastes, she was too Irish he'd said. My dad had argued that Cullen was an Irish name, Caius had slapped seven shades of shit out of him for that. My grandmother had come in at that moment and curbed that, if there was one person that could keep Caius in line it was Athendora. Of course, my mother didn't want there to be a rift so she disappeared back to Ireland, my dad went crazy. He started takin' drugs and shit, Grandpa Caius couldn't take it any more so he got on a plane, begged Elizabeth to take his son's sorry ass for a husband and tada! Marriage and a pregnancy all in one go.

Ben was the first born, with his tousled brown hair and wild blue eyes, he was a computer whizz and could hack any computer with a click of his fingers. Carlisle came next, wild silver hair and dark sapphire eyes, he was the picture of our grandfather and studied Law, he owned some fancy Private Investigation business that always made me laugh at the irony of the situation. Then there was Emmett, he was a doctor with pitch black hair and dark green eyes, the hair from our father and the eyes from our mother, he was built like brick shit. Then there was me, the better looking of all the Cullen children if I do say so myself. I had wild bronze hair that couldn't be tamed, the colour of my mother's liquid like curls that were usually brushed away from her face with what are described as mesmerizing emerald green eyes in my peach face with my angular jawline. I rose to my feet, flexing my arms, I was muscular, much more so that Carlisle and Ben but not as much as Emmett with broad shoulders and lean legs.

"...Ed are ya listening?"

"Yeah," I snapped in response, I hadn't been listening to a single word he'd been saying. He owned his PI business, I was a supposed real estate agent but I hardly showed my face at the firm and I mostly hung around in Carlisle's building flirting with Irina, even though she was happily married and a close family friend. Her mother, Tracie managed my apartment building, one of the apartments currently had Carlisle's new PI moving in over the weekend, some stuffy snob from England.

"She's already there, Ed, apparently Irina said she's real nice! She apparently has a fine coolee," Carlisle informed, I rolled my eyes. He was going to be marrying Esme in a matter of days but that didn't stop Carlisle. He always proclaimed that he was madly in love with Esme but I could see through him, he was a real scumbag. He preferred to fuck everything with a pussy and didn't care about the consequences. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a few illegitimate children floating around Manhattan and Brooklyn.

"I bet your dollars to doughnuts she doesn't fall fall for yo' skanky ass," I retorted in response, Carlisle huffed dissatisfied, then I back tracked. This girl was clearly going to be naive about Carlisle's many exploits but if Irina is clever, she's told the newbie that Carlisle is in, the politest way possible, a man whore. He likes to have way to much pussy whereas I, am unattached and bang a girl whenever she comes to me. I don't work my charm, they work theirs and if I'm interested, I give it up otherwise it's a no go. Three of the fifteen women I've slept with have been girlfriends, so twelve no strings isn't as bad as Carlisle's obnoxious amount.

"Don't diss," Carlisle snorted, "Jasper says she seems like a sucker for the Brooklyn drawl."

"Jasper don't know diddly! It's why he's a driver and not a gunner," I rebuffed, Carlisle laughed.

"Jeetjet?"

I scowled, "You woke me up, course I'v not, I axeya," I muttered, Carlisle sighed.

"See you in five then," he retorted.

I didn't even respond, I hung up the phone and yawned loudly, falling back against the bed and running my hands over my face. Closing my eyes, I wished I could just settle back into sleep but clearly that wasn't going to work for me. Speaking of Jasper, I needed to speak to him, something about him doing me a favour for some extra cash. His girl, Alice, she was a dancer in one of my clubs, that's how they met and she still danced and served at the bar but nothing more, she wouldn't have any guy leering at her any more. Whenever she worked, Jasper would sit right next to the stage, like her own personal body guard until finally, they got together. Then she popped out a kid, he had to stay at home while she danced the night away but I had guys watching her. Jasper was my cousin, which meant Alice was my cousin too and nothin' bad would happen to her, I swear.

Rolling off the bed, I headed into my walk-in wardrobe and grabbed a pair of black slacks, a white shirt and my black jacket. I didn't bother with ties, they were too much hassle. I left the top two buttons of my shirt undone, ran my hand through my hair and then sighed. Swiping up my keys and my phone, I opened the top drawer of my bedside table with a grin. My black Eagle tucked into my trousers as I fixed my jacket over the top as I sniffed, heading out the front door and then stopping to test the weather. I noticed the way girls had tightened their thick coats around their bodies, men were wearing scarves and gloves, I noticed a couple across the road had their arm around one another but still wore the woollen stuff to block out the cold air.

I reached behind the door for my long black coat, throwing it on as I stuck a lucy between my lips and sparked the end. I let out the smoke as I slid into the driver's seat of my sleek black Audi Panamera, turning the heating up full whack and letting the car warm up first before I zoomed down the road, regardless of whether roads being icy or not, I didn't care. Curling with ease around the corner, I knew that Carlisle would be there by now, he wouldn't wait patiently for my sorry ass like a normal person, oh no, Carlisle was an impatient bastard, if things weren't done the minute he wanted them done then you might as well call the alarm for the break out of World War fucking 3.

I chuckled at my own humor and stopped at the red light, tapping my forefinger against the top of my steering wheel while I glared at the people crossing the road. I knew the windows of my car were darkly tinted, giving me free reign to eye up the girls that crossed the road. Some of them were wearing short dresses and thick tights with heels, clearly trying their best to catch the attention of some rich guy deep in the heart of Manhattan. They'd certainly caught my attention but women like that had no class. They were skank hos, only in it for the money and nothing else.

Zooming straight to the car park of Carlisle's firm, I parked up with a huff. I don't know where Carlisle got this disrespect for women from but I know it certainly wasn't our parents or grandparents. If you met my mother and grandmother you'd understand why, they were ruthless when it came to respect of partners in life. I remember my dad pinching my ear tightly and telling me that my ma would kick my ass if I bullied another girl because at the end of the day, women were our partners in life, the ones that bore our children, stood by us through hardship and pain and we should worship the ground they walk on. My dad still does worship my mother to this day.

Of course, dad always tells us if we swung for men instead of women then he'd still love us but we'd have to treat all the sexes with respect. I remember him saying that if we had the choice of our sexuality, it was easier to just respect one sex and since our mother wouldn't have us disrespected women, we could dismiss men. I smirked to myself, remembering the argument he had with Grandpa Caius about homosexuality, dad saying that cultures and attitudes have changed but my aged old grandfather wouldn't have it said, we still attended church every Sunday because of him and our staunch Italian ways.

I got out of my car and locked it over my shoulder as I entered the building, blasted with hot air as I turned the collar of my coat up around me as I nodded in the direction of the perky receptionist, Jessica with her blouses that were far too tight over her clincally enlarged breasts. I rolled my eyes as she tried to find a reason to bend over to show me her cleavage. Once out of her sights, I shuddered in disgust before rounding the corner and spotting Irina sat at her desk, typing away with her red glasses sitting on the end of her nose. Her naturally peach skin had a tint of blush to the cheeks, soft pink lipstick smeared across her pouty lips and her hazel eyes concentrated entirely on the screen in front of her. She'd coiled her strawberry blonde hair up into a tight bun at the back of her head.

I went to walk straight into Carlisle's office but her voice stopped me, "He's speaking to the newbie."

"Haven't you got work to do instead of sneakin' up on me?" I wondered, Irina shrugged but continued to type away. "He got you hard at work."

"Oh honey, you have no idea."

"Not in the mood for a proper conversation with the better looking Cullen today?" I questioned, moving one of the waiting chairs to sit in front of her desk as I placed my ankle on top of my knee.

Irina removed her glasses and turned to give me a false smile with a huff and a small pout. "He better not corrupt her, she's so sweet."

"Who?"

Irina reached across and pinched my elbow between her sharp manicured fingernails, "the _newbie_, Isabella, I asked if she was Italian, had too and her momma's mom is Italian, pure bred and so is her mom but she grew up in the UK."

"So she's half Italian, super but I bet she has one of those stuffy accents," I murmured, Irina shook her head with a grin. I cocked my eyebrow. "What you grinning about?"

"She's perfect for this place, you know, she holds her body as though she holds authority," Irina stated, rising to her feet and placing her hands on her dainty hips. I gave her a questioning look as Irina rolled her eyes and sat back down. She stood at about 5'8" without heels, thin with a pencil straight body, she wore dresses with pencil skirts that made even her straight figure look good. Laurent, her husband, often told me about how her tits weren't exactly the biggest but he loved her body because Irina was a beautiful young woman. "Come on Ed, she's your type."

"Whoa, slow your roll a minute," I cautioned, "I ain't even seen this girl and you're already throwing her at me."

Irina rolled her eyes, "I'd rather you be with her than him bone her and then fire her."

I contemplated agreeing with her but stopped myself, Irina would only bask in the glory of the fact Carlisle's youngest brother agreed that he was a complete man whore but she'd do it for a bit too long and Carlisle would be on to it like a hot rocket. I remember when he hired Irina, her relationship with Laurent was just beginning to lift off the ground and he tried to bed her but Irina had panicked. She'd slapped Carlisle so hard across the face the moment that Esme walked in through the door, she'd demanded to know the meaning for while Irina had slapped him and of course, she told Esme the truth. Carlisle tried to deny it, even threatened Irina's job until I stepped in, claiming that Irina was a holy girl because that's the way Tracie had raised her, she wore a fucking chastity belt until Laurent put a ring on her finger.

Esme and Carlisle broke up for a total of three days, Esme's father didn't like Carlisle, that wasn't hard to tell but the money Carlisle was pumping into his bank account was enough to satisfy the urge to shoot him every chance they met.

"Has she got a hot body?" I asked out of the blue, Irina had gone back to typing but her hands stopped and she turned her attention back to me with a grin.

"Oh just wait, you'll want to bang her," Irina stated.

"I ain't Carlisle," I warned, Irina huffed.

"I know that, asshole!" She retorted sourly, lowering her voice slightly, she pointed with a thumb over her shoulder, "that girl is a hard ass, I tell ya, she'd get on great with Elizabeth and I ain't talkin' about some girlfriend, she's someone ya momma would want to call her daughter."

I hummed, "She's a Brit."

"A bangin' Brit," Irina retorted with a smug look on her face. I hummed again but didn't comment, leaning back into my seat I fired a quick text to Emmett to find out what he was doing. My other brother wasn't as close to me as Carlisle was, he didn't really want much to do with the _mafia _but when we needed him, he was there. His girlfriend of six years, Rosalie wanted to have a baby but Emmett was refusing until he had a ring on her finger. My ma didn't really want Emmett to be forced into a marriage he may not want but I knew he believed the world revolved around that girl, it's about time he got some balls. I'm twenty seven years old, Emmett is only a year older and Carlisle two older than him with Ben leading the race with his wife, Angela and two kids.

Stroking my chin, I pursed my lips just as the door opened, my eyes darted to the door to see a disheartened Carlisle who was fixing the lapels of his suit jacket when a young woman appeared in the doorway behind him. My cock hardened at the sight of her, she was fucking gorgeous. Her mahogany hair was brushed back and in a high ponytail with her bangs back combed into a styled quiff. She was wearing a tight black dress that stopped at her knee with capped sleeves and a v-neckline that showed a reasonable amount of cleavage, the dress highlighting her smooth curves, showing off her perfect hour glass figure. Her legs seemingly went on forever and were covered with natural colored sheen tights with a pair of super high platform heels that were made of black suede with an ankle strap.

Her chin was slightly raised, her deep chocolate brown eyes focused on Carlisle's face but they were hard and fiery as she stared at him, her cheeks tinted with a slight blush that stood out against her snowy white skin with her naturally pink pouty lips. She was Venus, a vision of pure, unearthed beauty that made my cock hard and I wanted her.

Irina cleared her throat as Carlisle's eyes landed on me, I watched the look of fury make them harden because Irina was clearly enjoying the fact that this young woman had rebuffed him, quite obviously dismissing his approach. I rose to my feet as Carlisle turned to her, "Isabella, this is my younger brother, Edward, this is Isabella, she's travelled all the way from England to work her, isn't that great?"

His sardonic tone did not go unnoticed by neither Irina nor Isabella as she cocked her eyebrow at my brother before smirking and shaking her head, her eyes going to my face finally and widening slightly, a little gasp escaping her lips as I couldn't help the smooth curve of my lips at her reaction. She held out her hand as she quickly composed herself, "It's very nice to meet you, Edward."

I dismissed her outstretched hand, instead taking hold of the top of her arms and leaning down to press a soft kiss to the apple of her cheek. She gasped in shock at my forwardness and I noticed Carlisle subtly stomping his feet as he stormed into his office in a huff. I grinned, "the pleasure is all mine. If you'll excuse me, I have to deal with my skeeve of a brother."

She stepped out of my way and I could feel her eyes boring holes into my back as I smoothly closed the door behind me. Carlisle whirled around to face me, his blue eyes brimming with fire. He'd removed his suit jacket, revealing the shirt he wore beneath, the sleeves he'd rolled up to the crease of his elbow. He wore a grey coloured tie that stood out against the blackness of his suit. I smirked, "What?"

"She's clearly a lesbian," he stated in a sure tone as he took a sip of the amber liquid he'd poured into a glass.

I rolled my eyes, "Carlisle, she's not some skank ho, that woman has class," I informed, his eyebrow arched as he took a sip of his drink watching me closely as I took a seat on his overly cushioned black leather sofa along the window wall. "Besides, she could probably see herpes seeping from your pours."

"You gotta a lotta shit wichoo," Carlisle snarled, downing the contents of his glass as I tossed my head back and laughed, setting my ankle on my knee in the same position I'd been sat in when I was chatting to Irina outside. "She's a lesbian, not right, you know." Then Carlisle paused and turned to give me a look, "You try hittin' it."

I scoffed, "No, unlike you, I have class."

"I'll hook you up, you get her to sleep with you and I'll getcha somethin' fancy," Carlisle stated.

"I respect women besides," I rose to my feet and went towards the mirror he had above his liqeur cabinet, "I don't need ya to hook me up, the lady clearly has the hots for me already." Carlisle scoffed and moved away to sit at his desk, I whirled around and leaned against the cabinet. "Tell ya what, let's wager."

Carlisle's head snapped around and he scoffed out a short laugh, "Whatsamattaferu? You lost ya goddamn mind? If ma found out, she'd kill us both. Fuggedaboudit!"

"Oh, I see, ya willin to hook me up with somethin' fancy if I sleep with the madonna but the minute money is involved, you're against it," I pointed out, Carlisle shrugged and started typing nonsense on his laptop. I rolled my eyes, patting myself down for my cigarettes, he stressed me out with his hypocrite ways. "I don't need no wager anyway, little madonna and I will have our moment, mark me."

Carlisle turned to me and noticing the seriousness in my tone, he grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the reviews!<strong>

**You're all amazing, leave me some love and constructive criticism if you have any**

**Love you all**

**FreeBird.95**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! **

**Just to clear something up, I am not from America, I am from the UK. I think the summary of the story has offended some people because I have described Bella's life in the UK to be 'boring', I'm in no way saying that the UK is boring by any means. This is purely fiction, those thinking that I am slandering my home country are clearly mistaken! Other than the single review that clearly seemed offended by any comments I have made, I love all your reviews, they make me very happy!**

**Now without further ado, enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>The price of success is hard work, dedication to the job at hand, and the determination that whether we win or lose, we have applied the best of ourselves to the task at hand.<br>- **Vince Lombardi**  
><em>

**Chapter 3**

**Confidence**

**2nd December 2014, 08.10**

When I had woken up this morning, I remembered what was said yesterday when Carlisle's brother had come to the firm. Irina had told me to hang on and listen to them for a moment, hearing Carlisle labelling me because I didn't take to his advances actually made me laugh until I heard them discussing bedding me. Irina had placed a hand on my shoulder, her expression changing to one of violence as she went to throw open the door but stopped herself when I clamped a hand around her wrist. I checked my watch and almost cried when I realised she couldn't take a short break to come to my office. I knew my secretary, Chelsea wouldn't be too happy that I wasn't going her false perky self for advice.

However, Irina didn't exactly give me much of a choice at dinner time when I was down and a little hurt. Edward had seemed like such a gentleman, planting a kiss on my cheek but never letting his eyes linger on one area of my body for too long. I chewed my bottom lip, if I hadn't heard him chatting with his brother in Carlisle's office, I might have actually gone on a date with him if he asked me. Irina told me not to give up on Edward too soon though, he protected himself so he didn't get hurt. Of course, she told me that the women he usually slept with hid the fact they were gold diggers until they got to his apartment. Once there, Edward would be too worked up to send them away and that meant that he'd treat them terribly.

I was a little sceptical when she started saying that Edward was the most respectful out of the Cullen brothers but for some strange reason, I believed her. Edward almost seemed reluctant when discussing the idea of them having a bet but Carlisle was insistent in a way. I didn't stick around to listen to whether they actually agreed to it because I went back to my office. Irina told me that Edward and Carlisle had started speaking in Italian so she couldn't understand them. Nevertheless, Irina dragged me shopping, proclaiming that the only way I could get the attention of the Cullen brothers was to flaunt off my 'hot body'. We bought near enough every sexy, appropriate piece of women's office clothing we could find.

It's why I was currently standing in front of my ceiling to floor mirror opposite my bed. I couldn't fault the decorating of my apartment, my bedroom especially made me smile. The walls were a soft shade of beige, the carpet was white and impeccably clean as though the apartment had never been lived in. The double bed in the centre of the room had a thick quilt thrown over the top with a gold silk cover over the top to match the pillow cases. Two pine bedside tables on either side holding black based lamps with matching lamp shades, when they were on, they highlighted the gold intricate swirls that adorned the surface. The lampshade matched the curtains that hung on either side of the wall length window with dark brown pannelling that took up about six inches of the wall space above and below the window.

I slid open one of the mirrored doors to reveal my wardrobe, picking out the dress that Irina had chosen as I sighed. I was still wearing my silk pyjama set, tiny shorts and a strappy top. I was quickly becoming close friends with Irina, she'd come here, speaking fluent Dutch to Tracie and then hurrying up the stairs to my apartment with me. We'd laid out all my clothes and she knew that this dress would drive both the brothers crazy. It looked as though it was a blouse tucked into a pencil skirt that stopped just above my knee. The blouse was sleeveless and a shade of royal blue with a v-neckline, revealing a little more cleavage than I thought it would but it was businesslike in a way. The skirt clung to the smooth curve of my hips and my thighs, I threw on a black blazer and fastened the single button in the middle.

Piling my mahogany hair on to the top of my head, it was still slightly damp from my shower last night as I clipped it into place, applying my make up, I was finally ready to go as I slid my bare feet into a pair of sky high black peep-toe heels, my toe nails painted the same shade of blue as the blouse of my dress.

It didn't take the cab driver long to get me to work, the cold, crisp air was biting at my bare legs but I was used to it because of home. I slid out of my long coat, throwing it over my arm as I fixed my handbag over my shoulder and headed straight for the lift just as Irina appeared out of nowhere at my side.

"Hey there sugar tits," she greeted, I chuckled. "Did you hear?"

"Did I hear what?"

"Oh," she clicked her fingers and rolled her eyes, "You need to add me on Facebook! You'd know all the gossip, Carlisle got engaged to his long time girlfriend last night."

I gasped and turned my incredulous eyes to her face as she pressed the button, linking arms with me and slamming her finger against the close door button. "You are kidding me?"

"Nope, she really thinks who she is, that one," Irina nodded and then she giggled, "No, Esme is alright actually, it's Carlisle." I frowned at her questioningly and she sighed, rolling her eyes, "Sorry, she can be full of herself when she wants to be. Of course, she has a right to be, her daddy is a lawyer. She's always been wealthy."

I hummed and nodded, "I know what you mean."

"You the same?" Irina asked pointedly, I shook my head with a long breath. "What do you mean then?"

"I know girls like that, they are high and mighty," I did a little impersonating movement and Irina burst out giggling before the lift doors opened. We stepped out and walked together, Jessica was rushing around to make the place look nice. I rolled my eyes, "if they knew."

"Oh trust me, Jessica does," Irina stated, I cocked my eyebrow. "She and Carlisle have had a roll about in his office."

"Can he not keep it in his pants?" I snapped, sneering towards his office door.

Irina laughed, "Of course not, I'm sure he's a fucking addict! Edward-"

"Edward what?" the deep, velvety voice had me tensing and a shiver shooting down my spine as I whirled around to see Edward smirking as Carlisle stormed past me and Irina into his office. I gnawed my bottom lip as Irina shrugged her shoulders, glancing at me, we both giggled and I ducked into my office, noticing that Chelsea had been watching mine and Irina's exchange eagerly but I knew she had no real idea what we were talking about. I shut my door and sit down at my desk, spinning around to glance down at the people below, I didn't even hear my door opening so I jumped when I heard his voice. "Miss Swan, what were you discussing with Irina?"

I stared at him with a quirked eyebrow, "I don't think that is any of your business Mr. Cullen."

"Trust me," Edward grinned, flashing his pearl-white teeth and stepping up to standing front of me. He was wearing a similar suit to yesterday, only his shirt was a dark shade of grey, no tie with the top button undone. His dishevelled bronze hair appeared as though someone had continuously ran their hands through it, his emerald green eyes glistened with mirth but I could see the secrets buried deep within. Involuntarily, I shivered as I took my bottom lip between my teeth. He reached up with his hand, cupping my cheek and running his thumb along my bottom lip, breaking it free from my teeth. A shot of tingling electricity shot through me, his eyes widened as I gasped, my lips parted slightly. "You'll make yaself bleed."

_Bet...wager... remember, he's just as bad!_

Instinctively, I stepped back to protect myself and the connection broke as I glared at him. "Sorry Mr. Cullen but this little madonna isn't falling for any of your tricks for the sake of getting hurt because of a wager."

Edward's expression became a blank mask and then he smirked, "Ah, I see," he nodded then licked his lips, "that is a shame." I nodded once and felt my heart give an involuntary thump as I turned my back, removing my blazer from around my shoulders and setting it on the back of my chair along with my coat, finally dropping my handbag to the floor as I turned my attention back to the people below. After a beat, I folded my arms across my chest, then two strong, warm hands took hold of the top of my arms. I gasped, tensing all over as I went to turn but he stopped me, the feeling of his skin against my throat as he inhaled deeply, dragging it along. I gulped audibly and he chuckled. "Trust me, _Isabella_, even if there wasn't a wager, I'd still want you, just," a kiss to my throat, "like", another, "this."

He sucked on the skin were my shoulder met my throat, moving the material a little over my arm to reveal some more skin before it was placed back and his hot skin was removed from my own. I closed my eyes as the door shut with a click and he was gone. I whirled around, panting as oxygen finally filled my lungs. I hadn't even realised I was holding my breath until now, I gulped audibly and pressed a hand to my chest as I slowly sat down in my chair. Sucking my bottom lip into my mouth, I closed my eyes and knew without a shadow of a doubt.

I was in deep shit.

**L D I M**

By dinner time, I was at my wits end. I had had three clients that Carlisle had thrown at me, he'd introduced me to each and everyone of them because he was now busy sorting out wedding stuff since his fiancee insisted on a winter wedding just before Christmas. I had giggled a little and our tension had dissipated, he'd took my hand and squeezed it with a smile, the arrogant pig from yesterday almost disappearing until he slapped Irina's arse as she was bent over trying to work out why her phone wasn't working properly.

"I'm tellin' ya, I'll kill him!" Irina vowed as we headed down the pavement towards a sweet little cafe on the corner. "He's really pissin' me off."

"I'm sure," I giggled, "If I had known he was like this..."

"Oh he's not usually, it's because he's about to tie the knot, he wants a few quick flings before it's fully knotted."

"He's such a pig," I muttered and shook my head as I finally removed the envelope from my handbag, the one that Carlisle had delivered to me when he brought me the first client. I had raised a questioning eyebrow but Carlisle had grinned with a wink before disappearing back into his office. Irina glanced at it and then her eyes widened. "What?"

"You got one too?"

"What even is it?"

"An invite to his engagement party on Saturday," Irina rolled her eyes, "I'm surprised though."

"I am, I don't even know them!" I responded, Irina shrugged.

"I guess Carlisle just doesn't have a lot of friends, he has to make himself look popular in front of his momma, open it!" I did as she asked and took the invitation from the envelope. It slipped from my fingers as my eyes widened, my head pounded against my ribs as Irina snatched the invitation from in front of me, a low whistle escaping her lips. "Edward you crazy bastard."

"Is he taking the piss?" I snapped, Irina's head shot up and she chuckled. "Why the hell am I invited as Edward's guest? I don't even...gah!"

Irina shrugged with a smirk, "He's quite taken with you, it seems."

I rolled my eyes and sat back, folding my arms across my chest as a waiter came over to take our order. Irina ordered a seafood salad with a latte while I ordered a chicken ceasar salad with a hot mocha and an extra shot of chocolate. I pursed my lips, staring at the invitation before clicking my tongue as I glanced briefly at Irina, she had her hands linked together under her chin, watching me. "What do you think I should do?"

"Speak to him, his number is on the back," she informed, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at the back of the invite. I flipped it over and found a beautifully scripted note and the number in bold, gold letters below.

_I hope to hear from you, though I hope you don't think forwardness equates to arrogance. I promise, the wager has been forgotten, you intrigue me._

_E x_

"I intrigue him?" I questioned incredulously, Irina giggled, I rolled my eyes. "What the fuck?"

"Oh come on," Irina stated, "you clearly don't see yourself Bella, you're a hot piece of ass in this city. Not to mention, you are from a different continent which basically means that you are hot piece of British ass. Edward bangs you and he's a legend, Edward falls in love with you, now that's a different story altogether."

I scowled, "Falls in love with me?"

"Edward doesn't chase women, he must feel something for you," Irina shrugged her shoulders.

I scoffed, "I've met the guy twice and suddenly he's in love with me?"

"No," Irina stated, sighing and shaking her head. "If Edward is chasing you, he's interested, very interested. He goes for women who flaunt themselves in front of him, who try to catch his attention but you haven't. You've flaunted your hot body for all to see, you haven't gone out of your way to make him see you, he just saw you by looking. He wants you and you're dismissing his advances, usually Edward would give up but oh no, he's chasing."

"He doesn't chase?" I commented incredulously, my eyebrow slowly raising as I stared at her. Irina shook her head.

"Never has, never will," Irina stated. "If he is chasing you, he wants you."

I dropped my eyes to the number just as the waiter brought over our food. I clicked my tongue as I quietly contemplated the idea of calling him, the idea had butterflies fluttering in my stomach, a feeling I haven't had since I went on my first date with Christian back in the day. I took a sip of my drink and a bite of chicken and lettuce, chewing slowly before I removed my mobile from my handbag. Irina stared at me as she chewed and then froze, her eyes widening as did her smile. Around a mouthful of food she spoke, "You gonna call?"

I nodded, "I want to know what his game is."

"Cullen." The velvet voice sounded rock hard, a little suspicious and cold.

"Wow, one word, I'm sure you have all the ladies dropping their pants by now," I commented, Irina grinned at me before taking a sip of her drink.

Edward chuckled, "I was expecting your call, Miss Swan."

"I'm sure you were Mr. Cullen, I am calling to decline," I stated, Irina's eyes widened, her jaw stopped moving altogether as she stared at me.

"I see," Edward sounded a little miffed but I was smiling so much that my cheeks were hurting, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you declining? For all intensive purposes, I'm nothin' like Carlisle, you know that," Edward stated surely, I chewed my bottom lip, running a finger along it in the process as Irina watched me with a curious gaze. Her eyes were narrowed slightly, I had a feeling she was on to the game that I was playing as I listened to Edward, "I could give you one night, treat ya like a proper lady, dazzle ya with my charm. You know as well as I do that I ain't gonna harm ya, I ask for one night."

I didn't respond, instead I clicked my tongue contemplatively before I sighed, "I'll think about it."

Then I hung up.

Irina burst out laughing, I continued to eat my salad while she congratulated me on such a smooth move. It would have been a lot smoother if the man in question didn't just happen to come waltzing in moments after I hung up the phone with a devilish smile on his face. He was wearing the same long black coat as yesterday, his eyes were dancing with mirth and he looked rather proud of himself. Carlisle at his side, his almost white blonde hair neatly styled in a do that most men would kill for considering it looked gel free and clean washed, his face clean shaven and his eyes filled with irritation and little amusement as he glanced around before his eyes landed on me. I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me as he tapped Edward and didn't waste any time in pointing in my direction, my eyes went to Irina. "Don't look behind you, don't even look in their direction. If they think we haven't noticed them, they'll leave us alone."

"Who?" Irina turned to look around as Edward stared directly at us, she waved comically and then turned to see the expression of murder that I could feel riddled my face. "Oh, sorry."

"Good afternoon Irina, Isabella," Edward greeted, removing his coat and taking up the seat beside me, I gave him a curt smile and chewed sourly on my lettuce.

"Hiya Edward, how's life?"

"You know, same ole' same ole'. I had an interestin' phone call a few minutes ago, seems some madonna won't give me the time of day," Edward commented, his lips close to my ear, his voice almost a murmur so only I could hear him as Irina smirked in her seat, folding her arms and watching as I felt the heat bloom in my cheeks.

"Irina, Isabella," Carlisle greeted with a curt nod, I cocked my head to the side.

"Carlisle, do you know what the meaning of arrogance is?"

Carlisle frowned for a moment, "Having an exaggerated sense of one's own self importance."

"I see, what about prick?"

Carlisle narrowed his eyes, "What are you implying?"

I turned to Edward, "He's just described you, right there!"

Edward's eyes widened in shock at my confidence while Irina laughed, I threw down some money and rose to my feet, throwing on my coat and grabbing my handbag, I stormed out of the cafe. Although my stomach was doing flip flops at the thought of actually seeing Edward outside of the office, it still didn't escape my notice that he did hold himself arrogantly but I guess he had every right to considering he looked like a Greek god incarnated. I sucked in a deep breath, folding my arms across my chest in a feeble attempt to keep the heat on before ducking into a nearby shop.

My eyes widened at the beautiful dresses that hung off the racks, each one was a symbol of beauty and elegance, holding that simple regal quality that a woman needed to dazzle her partner or to make herself stand out in the middle of a party of a social event. I strolled around the racks, knowing exactly who entered behind me. I could sense him, it was weird that this was happening so quickly but I could live with it, if it amounted to anything.

"I'm sorry," the words were gentle, right behind me and I could feel the heat radiating from his body into my back. I turned to him with a cocked eyebrow and tilted my head to the side. "For being so pretentious and arrogant, I should have, at least, asked you myself instead of...well..."

"You can speak normally," I blurted, Edward smirked as I blushed, ducking and turning away from him. "You and Carlisle use a lot of slang that I don't really understand sometimes, Irina also. Tracie scolded her yesterday for it."

"Born and raised I suppose you could say," Edward informed, I nodded in agreement and then sighed, turning to him. His accent changed dramatically and it had my body tingling all over, "I could have my Italian accent." My cheeks heated as I went through the rows and rows of dresses lined up for me, Edward followed close behind, watching my every move with eager eyes. I cleared my throat, turning to give him a questioning look, he grinned and cupped my chin, running the pad of his thumb along my bottom lip. "Bella suits you."

I shrugged just as the doors opened, my eyes flickered to the person entering and I smiled softly, "and I'm about to do surveillance, if you don't mind sticking to help or you could leave, it's entirely up to you."

I waved nonchalantly and moved towards a different row.

To my surprise, Edward stuck with me.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Thank you for reading, if you don't mind leaving me a review, they are much appreciated**

**FreeBird.95**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, each and every one of them makes me smile, even if some of them do bring me down, it's never long enough to knock me. **

**In Chapter 2, Edward mentions that Carlisle is going to be married to Esme in a matter of days, this is explained in more detail at the beginning of this chapter which will take place from Edward's POV.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Mafia guys are all just insecure people who want their money. They're like little seven year-old kids when they don't get their way. I knew guys like that growing up in New Jersey.<br>**- Ray Liotta**  
><em>

**Chapter 4**

**Beautiful Swan**

**4th December 2014, 18.42**

"So let me get this straight, they've been engaged since the day they were born and this marriage was arranged a year ago but your dad wanted Carlisle to pop the question properly?" Bella asked for the sixth time today, I rolled my eyes with a chuckle as I pulled up outside out of my apartment building. She smiled softly at me and I sighed, knowing that this wasn't usually my style. I was bending over backwards to impress this chick and she didn't seem to be budging from the stance she had taken.

I suppose Irina had warned Bella about the Cullen clan considering she acted all weird yesterday morning when I got to Carlisle's firm. Bella had stayed hidden in her office, dropping files off to Carlisle and never acknowledging me. I'd been upset and demanded Irina tell me what was going on and she told me, she admitted that she didn't trust me a single bit considering I was chasing Bella, which wasn't my usual style. They'd heard what Carlisle and I had been saying, the bet never stuck and it never took off. There was something about Bella that made me want her, just her, not her body even though it was bangin'.

I let out a long breath, my life wasn't exactly the safest thing for her but I couldn't let myself drop her, I needed her. My eyes concentrated on her completely for a second while she continued to text, her head snapped up and then she double took, realising that I was staring at her. "What?"

"Have ya had enough time to think about it?"

Bella's cheeks bloomed scarlet and she dropped her eyes to her phone again, clicking her tongue, I was a nervous bundle but composed myself enough to hide it from her. "I don't know Edward."

"Come on Bella," I pleaded slightly, she shot me a look with a cocked eyebrow, her trademark look that always made my dick harder, that and that accent of hers. I'd hear her voice and know that it would be time for us to get down to business if she were mine.

_Whoa_, that wasn't something I wanted to think about so soon into knowing her.

I cleared my throat and rolled my shoulders, "What's the problem?"

Bella almost seemed nervous but then she threw her coat on and slid out of the car without giving me a reply. Today she was wearing a red wrap dress that was almost like a jumper, it clung to her body tightly with long sleeves and the red suede platforms she wore made me want to throw her on to a bed and fuck her into submission. I sighed, sliding out of the car and locking it over my shoulder as she ducked into the lobby, the snow was falling lightly against the floor, covering it in a thin white sheet, I chewed my bottom lip for a moment and then followed her in, she was chatting away with Tracie, still routing through her handbag.

"Oh Edward! It has been a while, mama Tracie has missed you," Tracie informed, circling around the desk and wrapping her arms around my neck, giving me a big kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help but smile. Tracie was related to my mother in some way, distant relation but I loved her to pieces. She was trusted friend of mine, a rare oddity for me because I didn't trust people but when I looked at her, I saw my mother in some ways. However, when I looked at Bella, it was almost like a magnetic pull that kept me permanently wanting to be with her. "Bella, is he treatin' you good? I knew it wouldn't be long before ya met him, he's a cutie." She pinched my cheek in a tight grip and I grimaced, trying to smile.

Bella giggled a little, folding her arms across her chest before shaking her head, "He is, Tracie."

"Good to hear," Tracie stated with a nod of her head and went back behind the reception desk.

I turned my attention to Bella, staring directly at her as I smiled softly at her. She stared back, her arms going to her hips and one popped out with that sass she oozed. I gave her a big smile, my persuading smile with puppy eyes as she groaned, shaking her head and spinning on her heels, they clipped against the floor as she strode straight for the elevator. I ran after her, taking hold of her elbow to grind her to a halt, she whirled back around, "Please, I can be a gentleman. Let me take you out tonight, right now, you look perfect and we can do whateva' you want."

Bella's eyes widened slightly, her bottom lip sliding between her teeth but I smoothed my thumb along her bottom lip to break it free and felt the familiar shot of electricity shoot through me as our skin touched. I stared her dead in the eye before leaning down to press the softest kiss to her lips, her eyes were wide when I straightened up, I expected a slap across the face but Bella surprised me. Her coat and bag were on the floor as she wrapped her arms around my neck and brought my lips back down to hers. I was surprised at first but then one of my hands knotted in her hair, the other pressing against her back as I held her to me. Our bodies fitting together like gloves but all too soon it was over, she was breathing heavily as her eyes danced as she stared at me. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, "Come on, I have an idea."

"What?" Bella asked, I scooped up her handbag and coat, taking her hand and dragging her out of the building. "Edward's it's freezing."

"Have you ever been ice skating Bella?"

She stared at me, "Not at Christmas."

"Or in New York?" I offered, Bella shook her head with a soft smile on her face as I turned my attention to the weather and the road. I drove away from her home, taking her straight towards Central Park. I parked up and hurried around the car to open the door for her, her eyes widened in shock as I took her coat from where she'd thrown it over her head into the back, she slid her arms into it, throwing her hair over the top so it flowed down her back in thick mahogany waves. Without realising what I was doing, I ran my hand through the threads of her hair as she turned to me, smiling softly as I took her hand in mine. "Ya ever been ice skating?"

Bella stopped, she didn't open her mouth for a moment and it was like she was frozen but then she cleared her throat and nodded. "A little."

She seemed really excited, putting on her ice skates with so much happiness that I never saw someone so happy before. She fastened her coat around her, glancing at me as she practically dragged me to the surprisingly empty ice. It was a shock to see that the ice wasn't full of people. There were a few teenagers, more boys than girls, a couple of them eyeing Bella's legs but she didn't seem to notice. My attention focused entirely on her, though that didn't mean their gazes weren't pissing me off.

_You're turning into a sap._

I wasn't turning soft, I knew that. I was falling hook, line and sinker for the most dangerous creature in the world. A woman. I wanted her more than anything right now, she smoothly moved across the ice and turned to me, placing her hands on her hips, "Come on then Mr. Hot Shot."

Shakily, I moved towards her. I never once enjoyed ice skating, ever. My mom used to bring us when we were kids, I used to go on my ass every time but I loved it. I'd cling to my mom and she would happily hold me as we moved across the ice. Once Ben started helping my dad, it become a trio, then Carlisle and then Emmett. Once I joined in with my dad, we stopped coming altogether and since Ben's kids were more interested in video games than doing actual activities, we never came back. Now I could start a new tradition.

Why the fuck was I thinking like this?

Traditions and ideas already popping into my head like I was the one that was about to get married, not my idiot brother. She took hold of my biceps in her hands, her grip steadying me as she giggled, "Graceful off the ice but not so much on it."

"You got a lotta shit wichoo," I chuckled, Bella took my hand and placed it on her waist while she placed her hand on my shoulder, taking my other hand in her own and then smoothly, we moved across the ice. I glanced at our feet, realizing that she was leading when I should be. I shivered at the thought of this becoming something I did with my future wife but the idea of that being just anyone but Bella made my blood run cold. I shouldn't be feeling this way about a woman I have just met, it wasn't natural. My eyes locked with hers as she softly smiled at me, her cheeks flushing with happiness and cheerfulness. "You're really good at this."

"Six time gold medalist in England, I could have gone for the Winter Olympics but I had to have an operation on my hip, meant I couldn't do this any more," she admitted sadly, focusing her eyes on our feet as she twirled herself before nearly falling into me. I chuckled, kissing her cheek as I placed both my hands on her hips, moving us across the ice before I lost my footing and we both ended up on the floor. Bella burst into a fits of giggles, looking over her shoulder at me as I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers.

I helped her to her feet against, tucking her hair behind her ear as she stared up at me, "Come with me on Saturday."

Bella stared up at me before gnawing her lip and sighing, "Fine."

"Oh don't sound so sad about it," I teased, Bella grinned at me as I took her hands as we moved across the ice again, laughing and almost falling about.

**L D I M**

_19.05._

I was late, really fucking late. My mom is gonna go crazy for the simple fact that Thursday was family night and for once in my life, I'd forgotten. I stupidly had lost track of time with Bella, we'd skated until about six and then I took her to her chosen food place, which happened to be something Italian orientated, even if it was only pizza. We shared a 16" meat feast pizza with sweetcorn and extra garlic chicken, a woman after my heart as she giggled and we chatted. She could tell there was certain things I was hiding from her though, she didn't seem to bothered by the fact that I was but I could see the suspicion burning in her eyes.

If we lasted once I popped the question for her to be my girl, I would tell her everything and if she wanted nothing to do with me, I would make sure she was safe for the rest of her life.

I pulled up into the long bark covered drive way, my parents had a lavish mansion in the middle of a fucking forest. Well, it wasn't an actual forest, it was just a fucking big garden with a lot of trees but beautiful hills and lovely planted flowers, curtsey of my mother. I slid out of my car, glancing at the front door and half expecting it to open to reveal Emmett but it never. I locked the car over my shoulder and threw open the door.

"...starvin' and he's late!"

"Oh leave him alone-"

"Ma, he's such a scootch!"

"Now, now, none of that," my mother's defending voice was music to my ears, her Irish accent still thick. I rounded the corner into the family room to see Ben whispering to his youngest child, Damon. His messy dark brown hair was the same shade of his mother's, his wild blue eyes belonged to his father and stood out against his peach skin. His head snapped around and he looked tired, he was only three years old but his face lit up, all hints of exhaustion disappearing when he spotted me.

"Uncle Ed!" he yelled, hopping off Ben's knee and bolting straight for my leg. I scooped him up as my mom rose to her feet, a look of worry etched across her face until she got a better look at me.

"Where the hell have you been? I'm fucking starving!"

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, watch your language," my mum shouted, slapping him on the back of the head as she ran to me to press a kiss to my cheek. "My little boy is home, _is brea liom tu."_

"Hi ma," I responded, leaning down to kiss her cheek as Damon shifted and rested his head against my shoulder, closing his eyes and almost falling asleep.

Then she hit my arm, "Where have you been? I'm starving, _tu beag cac_."

"Sorry, I lost track of time," I informed, Emmett tutted and rolled his eyes, "Who died and made YOU boss?"

"Don't wind him up," Rosalie warned with a roll of her eyes, "he's hungry."

"He's always fuckin' hungry," Ben muttered and glanced at me with a chuckle, wrapping his arm around Angela's shoulders. She was a quiet little thing, pushing her glasses up her long nose as she offered me a tentative smile. Even after being with my brother for longer than I can even remember, she was still quite shy but we've all seen her with alcohol in her system, we know she is a fire cracker. Especially when Carlisle nearly broke them up by kissing her, she'd kneed him in the balls and then flipped him over, punching him square in the face as my mom stared at the scene before her in shock. Angela had started to cry, apologising but my mama hadn't been bothered about what she did, she'd been bothered about the disrespectin' asshat that was my brother and she'd made sure he knew it too.

"Has Ed finally arrived?" my dad's rich voice caught my attention as I lowered Damon to the ground, his hand clamped on my shoulder. "We gotta talk."

"After," I promised with a curt nod, he cocked his eyebrow.

"You're not usually late," my dad pointed out.

"I lost track of time," I repeated, my ma stared at me with her hands on her hips just as Carlisle and Esme came out of the kitchen. Esme was a beautiful thing with long auburn hair, a heart shaped face and gentle amber coloured eyes. She was a little rounded but curvy, not as curvy and beautiful as Bella but in my opinion, no one ever would be. Even Rosalie, someone who is disguised as being perfection personified with her long golden locks and wide sapphire eyes that were framed with thick lashes, pouty lips and a statuesque figure.

Carlisle caught me and smirked, "How's Bella?"

My ma didn't miss that, her head whipped around to Carlisle as I narrowed my eyes at him but he just looked smug, "Who's Bella?"

"Is she Italian?" my dad wondered, I rolled my eyes as Ben rose to his feet then, dragging Angela to her own as Emmett smirked at me. Rosalie narrowed her eyes, it was no secret that before she met Emmett, she'd been furious that I hadn't been the least bit attracted to her. She was a pig headed bitch that believed the sun shone out of her ass but to me, Rosalie was like all the other girls, plain. Bella was somethin' else, I'd kiss the ground she walked on if she told me too.

"She is Italian, pa," Carlisle answered for me, Esme had her head tilted to one side, watching her fiance with great caution. "lei e inglese, ma sicuramente il tipo di Ed."

"Well I never," Emmett breathed with a cheeky grin, "Is she hot?"

Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head. Everyone started talking at once then, my mom demanding why I didn't bring her with me, Emmett questioning why I'd suddenly decided to find a girl, Esme and Angela questioning how Carlisle knew Bella but he continued to stare me, Ben remained as silent as my father while Rosalie glared at me, not happy that suddenly the focus was on Bella, a girl that no one had met. The only other person that remained completely silent and almost out of the room was my pa until a strong, hard voice cut through the loud noise, "Shut the hell up!"

Everyone silenced, eyes focusing on my great-grandpa Caius who was leaning on a walking stick. Don't let that fool you, he was stronger than anyone else in the room and a ruthless bastard, his shoulder length silvery blonde hair was loose, his tired grey eyes concentrated on me and dancing with mirth. My great-grandpa Athendora at his side, she hadn't noticed the silence as she came in, her eyes darting to me and a smile spread across her face, "Edward" She headed straight for me, speaking in fluent Italian, _"Il mio piccolo eroe macho, come e la vita."_

"_Ed ha un fidanzata,_" my dad stated, my grandmother kissed my cheek and then leaned back with a big smile.

"A girl?" she smiled brightly, I didn't let any emotion show as she pinched my cheek but not in the painful way that Tracie had, it was her loving gesture. It was no secret that I was her favorite grandchild, a short detail that she never let anyone forget. "_e lei bella?"_

_"Il suo nome e Bella, lei e incredible,_" I responded quietly, my mom gasped, covering her face with her hands while Carlisle sneered.

"Can we eat now?" he demanded, whirling around and stomping off into the dining room, I smirked.

Everyone moved but my grandmother, she reached up and cupped my cheek in her hand with a soft smile. _"Sapevo che avrebbe trovato il suo."_

I didn't know how to reply, I just smiled and then I noticed my grandfather and father had remained, staring at me with grave expressions as my grandmother hurried into the dining room, ultimately silencing my brother's with harsh whacks around the head. I smirked, but my father and grandfather closed in, I stared at them.

"We got a problem, you can't be distracted," Caius stated.

"I'm not," I argued, my head on properly now.

"You better not be, boy because we need you. Felix is up to his old tricks, after dinner, we have business," my dad's Italian Brooklyn twang was clear but he spoke grammatically and properly, something I did when I wasn't teasing or relaxing. I nodded in agreement as a devilish grin spread across my face.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was a bit hard to write because I didn't want to jump straight into them falling in love but Edward is falling quickly and that is a good thing. He is a hard arse mafia boss and you will see it in later chapters, you've had some nice Edward with Bella ice skating but then hard arse towards the end with that devilish grin.<strong>

**You'll see, I promise!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave me a review and let me know what you guys think. If you hate it, I'mma delete it!**

**FreeBird.95**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys!**

**In the last chapter, I realised that I forgot to put the translations and slang in the end author's note. I do apologise, there is no need for you guys to get arsey with me in your reviews. Thank you those who were actually polite, it was only an accident. There will be two different languages besides English in this story, Gaelic/Irish and Italian as Edward's mother in the previous chapter was speaking Irish or Gaelic.**

**Here they are!**

**_Gaelic/Irish_**

**is brea liom tu - **I love you

**tu beag cac **- you little shit

_**Italian**_

**lei e inglese, ma sicuramente il tipo di Ed **- she is English but definitely Ed's type.

**il mio piccolo eroe macho, come e la vita **- my little macho hero, how is life?

**ed ha un fidanzata **- Ed has a girlfriend

**e lei bella? - **is she beautiful?

**il suo nome e Bella, lei e incredible **- her name is Bella and she is incredible

**sapevo che avrebbe trovato il suo **- I knew you would find her

_**Slang**_

**Coolee - arse of buttocks**

**I bet your dollars to doughnuts - something you are sure about**

**Jeetjet? - did you eat yet?**

**Axeya - ask ya**

**Skeeve - to dislike someone and/or a gross person**

**Skank ho - a woman of highly questionable hygiene and morals**

**You got a lotta shit wichoo - you've got a lot of nerve**

**Hook you up - take care of someone or give someone a good deal**

**Whatsamattaferu - What the problem? or what's your problem?**

**Fuggedaboudit - Never mind**

**Madonna - oh my god or a beautiful girl**

**Scootch - pain in the arse**

**Who died and made YOU boss? - a phrase used for letting someone know they're not in charge**

**If I have missed any out do not hesitate to put them in a review and I will certainly let you know!**

**Not going to hold you up any longer, it is now Saturday and we're at the engagement party.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person.<br>**- Mignon McLaughlin**  
><em>

**Chapter 5**

**Pounding Hearts**

**6th December 2014, 18.59**

I stared at the mirror, tucking a curled tendril of hair behind my ear as I gulped audibly. Edward had made me an appointment at the spa for today, he wanted me to get pampered and look absolutely perfect for some reason. Yesterday when he'd magically appeared at my door in the morning and then again at nighttime, he'd seemed a bit jittery as though he was nervous. His hands continuously running through his hair, his leg bouncing and shifted gazes, as though someone was about to burst through the door. In the end, I asked him what was wrong but he refused to answer, avoiding the subject and then handing me my gift.

It was the first night he stayed. I had curled up in bed beside him, my head on his chest as he held me close, kissing my hair occasionally even as I feigned sleep. I sucked in a deep breath, closing my eyes briefly and dropping my eyes to the ground as I couldn't help but smile brightly at the thought that he was going to be picking me up in a matter of seconds. Edward had told me that he was over the moon that I had finally agreed to come with him. My hair was curled and pinned over my right shoulder in thick ringlets, there were diamond studs holding my hair in place besides the single strand that quickly become my solace because I was a bundle of nerves.

In the spa, the woman had removed my patriotic acrylic nails and replaced with black ones and the ring finger nail was now covered in silver glitter while white intricate swirls marked the other nails with a single diamante in the centre, being the sun that the swirls shot from. I sucked in a deep breath, running my hands over the skirt of my dress, it was white and flowed right down to the ground, almost like a pencil skirt but not tight enough that I couldn't move my legs. The heart-neckline was black made out of ruched bandeau with embellished detailing the came right down the middle and then veered to the right. I turned to my side, seeing my bare back and tensing automatically at the sight of one of my scars, I reached up and pressed my fingers to it.

My mother's words about how strong I was considering this had been another injury after I had the operation on my hip. I'd hit the ice wrong just as my dance partner lifted his foot and the blade of his ice skate got stuck. He'd sat on the floor whispering to me about how everything would be okay, his boot had been removed by this point and he wasn't bothered about the fact he'd sprained my ankle, blood was staining the ice and I was quickly losing consciousness. Those two injuries when I was thirteen ended my dream of becoming a superstar ice skater but I guess it all worked out for the best in some ways.

I smiled softly, taking in my shadowy eyes, my smoothly plucked eyebrows, my pouty red lips as I lifted the skirt a bit to reveal the super high platform peep-toes heels made of black suede and encasing my foot in a comfortable cushioned sole.

The sound of someone knocking on the door had my heart pounding. I grabbed my new black coat that Edward had bought me with the faux fur collar and my sparkling silver clutch purse as I hurried to the door. I composed myself, sucking in a deep breath before opening to door and, "mum? dad?"

"Surprise!" they squealed, holding their arms out but then my mother's expression changed and she opened her mouth, "You look absolutely gorgeous, where are you going?"

"My boss' engagement party," I stated softly, "not that I'm disappointed to see you but what are you doing here?"

"I managed to get the month and the first week of January off so we could spend it with you," my dad, Charlie stated, ducking into the house with the cases as he wriggled his dark brown moustache. My dad's thick curly brown hair was cut short, and his chocolate eyes focused on me, taking in my new appearance as he smiled softly. I could see the wheels spinning in his head, he knew that I was waiting for a man to pick me up. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt but my dad was muscular, he used to be a fire fighter but then he became a detective. My mum was a different story, she was a couple inches taller than me as she stood beside him in a pair of leggings and a thick red jumper after she removed her heavy coat and hat, revealing her light brown hair and her soft blue eyes shone with happiness. I closed the door slowly, "It seems we picked the wrong time though."

The quiet rasp at the door had me hesitating again as I opened it to reveal Edward, he was wearing a tuxedo with a black tie but it wasn't done, it hung around his neck and Edward's expression was riddled with irritation. "Can you do up my tie please? Oh... sorry."

I placed my coat and clutch on the entryway table, knocking down the family portrait of myself and my parents. My dad noticed but didn't comment, he simply picked it up and examined it. While I took the tie in my hands, Edward had other ideas and with an outstretched hand, Edward gave my parents that smooth, charismatic smile of his that seemed to make my mother stop and blink, flashing his pearl white teeth, "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen."

"Renee Swan," my mum replied, handing him her hand but going to shake. Edward had other ideas, he pressed a kiss to the back of it, I subtly shook my head at him as he turned to give me a wink. My dad cleared his throat and Edward looked towards my dad and smiled, "you must be Bella's father."

My dad's spine straightened, his eyes narrowing slightly as he smirked, "Charles Swan." They shook hands but I could see the grip my dad had of Edward's hand, my bottom lip feel between my teeth, my hands freezing on Edward's half done tie as I gulped, my eyes flickering to Edward's face but he showed no signs of emotion. I chewed my bottom lip as my lips curved into a smile while I finished up his tie. "So who's your boss Bella?"

"My brother," Edward stated but he sounded withdrawn, unhappy about the fact but I could feel his eyes burning into me as I finished his tie and stepped back. My eyes shot to his face and I released my bottom lip, he smiled then and wrapped his arm around my waist, keeping me secure at his side. My mum clapped her hands.

"Oh, I love weddings, they always make me cry."

"Mum," I warned gently, she waved me off.

"It's true and Christmas weddings are always the best kind to have," my mum stated with glee to her tone, she slapped my dad's arm, "Remember our wedding? Oh it was so romantic."

My dad made a face and then he winked at me, "You have fun, I'm going to find your chippy menus and settle down."

He ducked into the living room and through to the dining area and straight for the kitchen that was split off from the dining room by a long island. I turned to Edward, my mum scoffed at my dad, Edward tucked the stray bit of hair behind my ear with a knowing smile on his face while my mum let out a little squeal. She took hold of my coat and held it up, something she hasn't done since I was about five. "Come on, we've made you late as it is."

My cheeks heated up as I put my coat on, Edward took my clutch bag in his hand and shifted from foot to foot, patting down his tie before tucking it back underneath his jacket. I kissed my mum's cheek and then hurried out the front door before she could hold us up any more.

"Nice to meet you," Edward stated as he shut the door behind him, I waited a couple of steps away from him as he turned to me with a teasing grin.

"Don't tell her that, she'll never go home."

Edward laughed at that, wrapping his arms around me from behind as we went to the lift, "You look beautiful, _madonna_."

I blushed at that, turning my head slightly as our lips brushed slightly, I gasped and stepped back, breaking Edward's arms from around me. He stared at me, one of his hands reaching up to cup my cheek. It didn't matter where and how he touched me, the slightest touch had my body melting into him and that frightened me. The ding of the lift told me that I had an escape from the pain he could cause. I turned my head to see the empty lift and instantly felt sick. Stepping into the carriage, Edward let out a long breath as the doors closed with him pressing the G.

That's when I felt it. The heat, dry and unadultered, wanting heat. My heart pounded in my cheat, I could hear it thrumming in my ears, if it wasn't for the fact that Tracie didn't like putting the heating on in the lift, I knew I would probably be sweating by now. Chewing my bottom lip, my eyes flickered to Edward for a split second and away, I sucked in a raggedy breath as he secured an arm around my waist, bringing me closer to him as I tilted my head back slightly. He wasted no time in leaning down and pressing his lips to mine, I shivered but kissed him back. My arm wound around his neck, the other was gripping my clutch bag as his free hand slid down my back to my backside, pressing me further into him. I moaned softly, it only spurred him on.

My back hit the wall and I arched slightly just as the ding rang out, Edward stepped back as I panted, smoothed out my dress and fixed myself. The doors opened and the lobby was full of people looking for somewhere to stay. None of them seemed to notice that Edward and I had been making out. Well, besides Tracie who shot me a knowing smile before getting quickly back to work. Edward's hand held on to mine in a secure grip as he opened the door of his Aston Martin. My eyes widened at the beauty as they shot to him, he cocked his eyebrow, "Are you secretly James Bond?"

He tossed his head back and laughed as I slid into the passenger seat, smoothly he went around the car but midway, his phone went to his ear. "...on my way...ma...ma...MA!..._ta me ar mo bhealach, a thabhairt dom deis..._yeah...yeah...haha...okay...okay...see ya."

"What language was that?" I blurted, Edward's head whipped around and he gave me a tentative smile.

"Irish, my ma is from Ireland," Edward stated, "I'm fluent in both Italian and Irish," that was all he said, no explanation as to what he actually said but I guess that was none of my business. I dropped my eyes to my hands, fiddling with my nails as he pulled off from the curb. I chewed my bottom lip, my eyes flickering occasionally to Edward. I wanted to question what happened in the elevator and why Edward was suddenly so tense about everything. I sighed, crossing one leg over the other as I searched through my clutch for my phone. "Are you excited?"

My head snapped up as I stared at Edward before I smiled softly, "Yeah but more nervous."

"What ya nervous for?"

"Your family are all going to be there, is there anyone I should watch out for?" I demanded but the word vomit wouldn't stop, it continued to come tumbling out of my mouth without abandon. "Because if there is, you'll have to point them out to me and stop me from going near them. If I have a drink in me, I'll think I'm a gold medalist in boxing and want to punch someone. Trust me it has happened before, I'm really worried Edward, what if I have word vomit near his fiancee? And then tell her what he asked me the other day? I'm really scared-"

"BELLA!" Edward yelled, I stopped talking and stared at him with wide, frightful eyes. He chuckled, reaching across and taking my hand, squeezing it and instantly my body sagged. This wasn't normal, I was falling for him fast and I needed to find a way to stop myself. I opened my mouth to speak but Edward cut me off again, "Not for nuttin' but my parents wouldn't care if ya were some hoowah I picked up off the street, they'll be happy I actually have a date."

"Hoowah?" I frowned, Edward sighed.

"I keep forgettin' you're not from around here," he stated truthfully with a lost looking smile, "it's another word for a prostitute."

I gasped but then the comparison clicked into my head and I felt mortified. Maybe it was me being picky or trying to find an excuse for this to end so I didn't end up being broken hearted by the time Edward got what he wanted. It was technically true though, my head slowly turned so I could gaze out of the passenger window, my heart beat slowed from it's pounding butterfly as my hand slipped from Edward's while I gulped audibly. I could feel Edward's eyes concentrating on me but I didn't turn to catch him. I bet that's what Carlisle thought of me too, he paid me to work for him while I was currently being his brother's date. If I had taken him up on his offer of becoming his in work _fuck buddy_ then he would have been paying me for not only working him but for sex as well.

That's where the problem lay. I was technically being pimped out by Carlisle.

_Don't be ridiculous, you have clients, Edward helped you the other day, _was an errant thought fluttering through my mind as I chewed my bottom lip as I felt a single tear slip down my cheek. I swiped it away and quickly checked my make up in the overhead mirror, it wasn't smudged or ruin but as I sniffled, Edward's head whipped around. "Hey, what ya cryin' for?"

The car parked up and I gulped audibly, "It's nothing."

I went to get out but he took a tight grip of my hand, holding me in place, "Don't shut me out, tell me," Edward commanded in a soft tone, I opened my mouth for a second but closed it again, shaking my head. "Is it about what I said?"

"It doesn't matter," I retorted, taking my hand from his as I shoved open the door and quickly got out. Edward was around the car in the blink of an eye, the door closed and my back pressed against it. However, the icy road made me lose my footing but he caught me with ease, our eyes locking and then we both spluttered as we started laughing. His hands stayed at my waist, my mouth remained in the smile from laughing as the tears disappeared from my eyes. Gently, Edward cupped my cheek and he leaned down-

-to be interrupted by a deep, gruff voice, "Edward my boy!"

Edward sucked in a deep, irritated breath but plastered a fake smile on his face as he turned to the long haired silvery blonde hair. His grey eyes focused on me where I stood, my waist being held by Edward's strong hands, I chewed my bottom lip as he gave me a small smile, I offered him a small one as Edward's went around me, dragging me forward as I ducked my head under his chin as we started moving out from in between the cars. "Hi, _nonno_, this is-"

"Isabella Swan," he offered straight out of the blue, my eyes went to his face as a wide smile spread across his face as he took one of my cold hands into his. "_Piacere_."

"_e tutto mio_," I responded, his eyes widened and flickered to Edward's face. He shrugged, his arm tightening around my waist.

"Dear, dear, Esme is already- EDWARD!" the thick Italian accent caught my attention before Edward's face was adorned with wet kisses as he grimaced. I stepped back giggling and the woman turned to me, her long black hair had streaks of grey racing through the thick tendrils, it was piled on to the top of her head, coiled in a braid and clipped into place with a large turquoise coloured fascinator. Her brown eyes glistened with happiness but they widened and filled with excitement, her expression morphed into a huge open-mouthed smile as she raced to wrap her arms around me. "Oh, _bello, semplicemente divina_! You must be Isabella, I am grandma Athendora and that's grandpa Caius, you call me _nonna Dora_."

I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders, leading me into the building as I looked over my shoulder to see Edward smiling, he winked in my direction as Caius continued to speak to him about a subject I do not know. I listened eagerly to the tales that _nonna Dora _had to tell me. I always knew what Nonna and Nonno meant because my mother's parents demanded I call them that, they also demanded that I learn Italian from a young age. I wasn't fluent, there were some things I didn't know the meaning of but everything else I was fine with. "...he was a good child, _il mio piccolo eroe_, he used to grab me and say _Nonna, nonna_! And I could never ignore him, he's the gentleman, the one with the biggest heart out of all the Cullen boys."

The smile spread across my face because I could properly register it, "He's sweet."

I glanced around and spotted him across the room, he was stood in between Carlisle and a brown haired male, they all had a look about them that made them related but each one of them had there own feature that made them have a unique beauty about them. I chewed my bottom lip, Edward was definitely the best looking out of the brothers. Irina had told me about the four of them, Ben, Carlisle, Emmett and then Edward and he had always had respect for the women he met.

As if on cue, my heart froze at the sight of the beautiful, leggy blonde that approached, she was wearing a tight red dress that didn't leave much for the imagination even though it did touch the floor. I heard the disgusted sound of _Nonna __Dora _beside me as she handed me a flute of champagne. I took it without argument, taking a small sip as Edward lifted his head, jerking his chin in greeting but continuing his conversation with the brown haired male while Carlisle smirked at the woman and from here, I could tell he was flirting.

"That boy, if I could I would throttle him," Dora stated with a sigh and a shake of her head. "Bree Tanner, the slut of the room, well her and Tanya Denali."

"Where's she?" I wondered, getting the lowdown from the grandmother, it was just the way weddings went. I chewed my bottom lip contemplatively as I followed the direction in which Dora pointed to some strawberry blonde woman on the arm of a much older gentleman. Her breasts were nearly tumbling out of the jade coloured dress she was wearing. She stood in a way that said 'I am beautiful and have more authority than anyone', however it was quickly shot down by a woman with Edward's bronze hair that flowed in natural curled waves down her back, not a hint of grey even though she looked about forty, I knew she was much older. Her emerald green eyes lit with happiness on spotting Edward and she practically bolted across the room towards him, regardless of the fact she was wearing heels and nearly tripping over her purple gown with it's long sleeves and rounded neckline. She was a vision of pure womanly authority, beautiful and I knew exactly who she was. "Edward's mum?"

"Oh I love your accent, _innamorato_," Dora told me, patting my hand before linking her arm through mine as we started towards the group. I could feel eyes on me and discomfort settled in, where was Irina? "Elizabeth!"

She whirled around but her eyes went directly to me, she turned and whispered something to Edward who nodded, shooting a wink in my direction. I couldn't stop myself, it was like a gravitational pull dragging me in that direction as his arm went around my waist, holding me to his side with a sweet kiss to my forehead that sent my heart into a flutter. "Ma, this is Isabella, Bella this is my mom, Elizabeth."

"It's nice to meet you," I spoke softly, Elizabeth wasted no time in throwing her arms around my neck.

"Oh, _alainn, calin milis, a thabhairt ar mo buachaill ar an saol_," her thick accent only got thicker when she spoke in Irish/Gaelic, I didn't know what she said but I smiled and let her adorn my cheeks with kisses as she clapped her hands once, stepping back as Athendora linked her arm through Elizabeth's. I nestled myself into Edward's side as his arm went around my waist, my head tilting back as I smiled gently at him.

"Elizabeth!" the Brooklyn twanged accent caught my attention as my head snapped around, Edward's arm tightened around my waist. The woman had auburn hair that was thickly curled but pinned to her head in a styled updo, her amber eyes glistened with worry and a little tension in her heart-shaped peach face. Edward stepped behind me and finally removed my coat from around my shoulders, he kissed my bare shoulder in a sweet gesture.

"She rambling on and you never got to take off your coat," Edward murmured softly, pressing a kissing below my ear as I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth on my skin from his lips. "That's Esme, Carlisle's soon to be wife."

She looked beautiful in a pink full length gown with an embellished scoop neck collar with gold sparkly heels. She shot me a smile over Elizabeth's shoulder but then she followed Athendora out of the door. Edward draped my coat over the back of a chair that he pulled out. "Would you like to sit or dance?"

My eyes focused on his face, he had a hand out for me as I reluctantly took it in mine as he led the way towards the dance floor.

**L D I M**

By the time Edward and I were heading to the car, we were both drunk and laughing our heads off. I was almost falling into Edward and him me, he glanced at his car and then stopped. "I can't drive."

"Oh," I stopped laughing and then started again, "Well that's a bit of a shame, in it?"

Edward started guffawing once more at me, we were one of the last people to leave after kissing his grandparents and parents goodbye, me making a complete and utter idiot of myself when I told his dad and mother that they were absolutely spectacular looking and I could see why Edward was such a beautiful specimen of Greek God. They'd burst out laughing at me, while I blushed and Edward's arm tightened around me. It was only towards the end that Edward started to feel the effects of the amount of alcohol he had consumed. We were both plastered, off our faces as Edward checked us in while I removed my heels from my feet.

"Do we get complimentary pyjamas?" I asked, Edward chuckled while the woman over the counter gave me a soft smile, I leaned on Edward. "I'm tired."

"Room 3045," the woman informed and handed me a pair of grey jogging bottoms and a plain white t-shirt, I gasped and thanked her profusely as Edward took my hand and led me up to the room. We got in the lift and the same heat from before was back, only this time, I didn't feel any remorse as Edward pressed me against the wall of the lift, leaning down to kiss me. My heels thumped against the floor, my coat in a heap as I knotted my hands in his hair, holding his lips to mine as our tongues battled, the kiss growing in heat as the world seemed to fade from around us, everything about him making me want to rip my clothes off so he could ravish me.

The sound of the lift landing at our floor had us breaking apart panting, he scooped up my stuff and handed me the key as I skipped down the corridor ahead. "Ya so carefree with alcohol in ya system."

"Oh wait until tomorrow," I pointed at him, stopping so I could run my hands up his chest and under his tuxedo jacket. He leaned down, cupping my cheek in his hand as our lips started moving again. One wasn't enough as I shuddered from the feelings shooting through my body but then a painful pang hit my chest at the realisation that I was giving in, I was letting him win the bet.

Breaking away, I kept my head bowed slightly as I found our room and opened the door. Edward handed me the pyjamas that the woman downstairs supplied me with. I reached around but remembered I had Tracie fasten me in to my dress. Underneath I wasn't wearing a bra because the dress had one built in. I chewed my bottom lip, realising that if I didn't ask, I'd be sleeping in this dress. I turned to Edward who was watching me carefully, I sucked in a deep breath and pulled on the overly large t-shirt, then turned my back to Edward, "Will you unzip me?"

He didn't say anything but I could feel the heat radiating off his front as he reached up for the zipper, dragging it down my back as I closed my eyes. Then I was whirled around, the dress in a pool at my feet as Edward pressed his lips to mine in a searing kiss. I lost myself in him, my hands knotting in his hair as he lifted me up, my legs wrapping around his waist as my hands undone his tie from around his neck. Then I froze, realising that I was giving in, I was going to make him win the wager. I pushed against his shoulders and he lowered me to my feet, stepping back and staring at me incredulously. Then his expression morphed into one of murderous fury, "do I repulse you that much?"

Wide eyed, I shook my head, "No...you don't repulse me at all."

"Then whatsamattaferu?"

"Edward, you have a bet-"

"Bella, there is no fuckin' bet!" he yelled, taking hold of my shoulders as he stared into my eyes, I searched his expression, waiting for it to turn into one of amusement as he would sardonically leave me alone in this room. "I swear to you, as quick as we thought about it, we forgot about it. I can't...I wouldn't...ya too special to me."

Sweet words but could I trust him? I stepped back and turned away, I was wearing an overgrown t-shirt and a thong so there wouldn't be a pantyline. I stared out of the window for a moment, then his hands were back on the tops of my arms, his lips dragging along my throat as I sucked in a ragged breath, "What do I have to do to prove it to you? Do ya want jewellery? I proper date without all this extravagance? Ice skatin', remember? We went, you loved it, I'll do anythin' ya want me to just trust me, I can't hurt ya."

Turning to stare him in the face, his hand cupped my cheek and our lips were moving once more. He picked me up and dropped me to the wide bed, hovering over me as I kept my legs securely wound around his waist. I dragged the tie away from his collar, throwing it across the room as one of his hands skimmed up my leg. "You're so fuckin' beautiful."

I arched under his touch as his hands slid beneath my shirt, taking it away from my body and throwing it, leaving me in nothing but a thong. His hands massaged my breasts as I moaned softly, his mouth covering mine as I shuddered, my hands knotting in his hair and holding him to me. I smiled under him, our tongues dancing while my hands shakily undone the buttons of his shirt. I gasped at the sight of his smooth musculed torso, each ab looked to be chiselled from stone, his biceps bulging as he held himself over me, his pecs were firm beneath my hands even as Edward shuddered when my hands touched his scorching chest. Sliding one around his neck and the other to the centre of his back, I brought his lip down to mine as I scraped my nails up his back. His lips moved to my throat, planting soft kisses along the skin, "You better not be lyin', you've got a lot of proving to do."

"Trust me," he whispered and my head slowly turned, our eyes locking and I did.

I brought his lips back down to mine, my feet moving his pants down his leg while he stroked my burning centre. I moaned but he swallowed all of them, I was enjoying the feeling of him being on top of me, my hands knotting in his hair as I felt him fidgeting before he was roughly inside me. I tossed my head back to let out a loud moan, we were sloppy but it was sweet, a declaration of sorts as we moved together, my hands knotting tightly in his hair as he moved us, never breaking us apart as my head hit the pillows as I stared at him, our lips stayed joined together, making it the most intimate sex I'd ever had. I scratched my nails up his back, my heart pounding hard against my chest as he moved his lips to my throat, my eyes closed as a gasping moan slipped between my lips.

Then fireworks erupted behind my lids as I arched upward, my hips moving with Edward's as he sped up before groaning low in my ear as we collapsed against the bed. His full weight on top of me, his face buried in my neck. My hand lazily running through his hair, Edward's breath slowly evening out as I closed my eyes and settled into a deep, sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't want to make it a long lemon because they were both drunk, I don't know what happens when you have drunken sex, I've never experienced it. Usually, I hear that someone at some point has fallen asleep or something like that. Instead of that, I wanted to make it sloppy but sweet, short as well. I promise there will be more lemons in future that will be a lot longer than that one but that is the first one. Get ready because the rollercoaster is about to set off.<strong>

**Most of the slang used in this chapter has been used before, if I have explained some of it before, do not hesitate to write to me and I'll put it at the beginning of the next chapter!**

_**Italian**_

**Piacere **- pleasure

**e tutto mio **- it's all mine

**bello, semplicemente divina **- beautiful, simply divine

**il mio piccolo eroe **- my little hero

**innamorato **- sweetheart

**_Irish/Gaelic_**

**ta me ar mo bhealach, a thabhairt dom deis **- I am on my way, give me a chance

**alainn, calin milis, a thabhairt ar mo buachaill ar an saol **- beautiful, sweet girl, give my boy a life

**Thank you for reading and drop me a review!**

**Constructive criticism is much appreciated**

**FreeBird.95**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a safe but happy New Year.**

**I'm not going to hold you up any more, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see light.<em>

**_- Aristotle Onassis_**

**Chapter 6**

**Shedding Light**

**7th December 2014, 04.13**

I awoke with a start as my eyes took in the unfamiliar surroundings. Cold air whispered across my breasts as I realised my current state of undress and a very naked Edward beside me. My eyes went to the clock on the bed side table as my head startted to throb, a single tear slipped down my cheek and I had no memory of the following events after Nonna Dora forced another cocktail down my throat.

With calculated carefulness, I slid out of the bed and quickly dressed in a pair of joggers and a hotel T-shirt. My feet slid back into my heels and I practically bolted out of the room, only taking my purse and leaving my extravagant, expensive dress behind. I almost felt like finding out Carlisle's room and informing him that Edward was victorious in their little bet but I didn't bother. Instead, I went outside and hailed a passing cab, giving them my address and silently crying in the back.

He didn't charge me, obviously wanting to get me out of his cab as soon as possiblely could.

I didn't argue.

Instead, I simply hurried across the lobby of the apartment building and disappeared up I'm the elevator. On entering my apartment, I was thrilled to hear the sound of my father's snoring and mothers wispy breath, signifying their deep slumber as a I hurried into my room. Tears spilled over and I furiously wiped them away as I gnawed my bottom lip to hold in the sobs that threatened to break through. I knew that it was my own stupid fault for getting drunk. I knew it was my own stupid fault for agreeing to even going to that engagement party. I knew it was my own stupid fault for not realising that this was just another part of Edward's plan to bed me. His sweetness taking me ice skating, the way he seemed to care so much for my feelings as he protected me from the vultures that were his family. Nonna Dora was not someone I would ever deny another audience with, she was sweet and took care of me when Edward was busy chatting in terse tongues with his father and brothers, though occasionally he'd have to leave the room to find his idiot brother, who would always be the man whore that I hated.

Stripping out of the ridiculous hotel clothes, I changed into a pair of my own pyjamas and slid into bed, staring at the window with the curtains peeled back in order to let the moonlight stream in, providing me with some sort of merry comfort considering the winter season was upon us. I wasn't cold physically, emotionally I was cold, drained and tired but my body refused to sleep and my mind refused to stop spinning. I squeezed my eyes shut in a vain hope that these thoughts would slowly disappear but alas they wouldn't. Last night was a blur, I don't remember climbing into bed with the beautifully dangerous man who took my ice skating a few days ago, who relentlessly pursued me to ensure that I was his date at his brother's engagement party. A little fuck you symbol to said brother who had betted against Edward that he wouldn't be able to get my legs spread.

_A bit harsh..._ the faint whisper in the back of my mind was the voice of reason, the voice that had remained quiet and let me be my idiotic self. However there was no point in denying my feelings, for I knew that these feelings wouldn't go away so easily. I wanted Edward. I wanted him to hold me while I cried about my insecurity, I wanted to pick up the phone and call my ex and tell him about the elusive bachelor that was Edward Cullen and whine about how I'd let him win a bet so easily against his brother but I knew Christian wouldn't chastise me, he'd pity me and give me some advice on what to do next. I didn't want advice, I wanted someone to shout at me for falling so easily for Edward. He was a vision of pure perfection and I was me.

Plain jane Isabella Swan, the fiercely independent girl who fell for the first guy that batted their eyes in her direction.

Any independent woman would admit that if a man showed interest and she could keep that interest on her for longer than three hours, she was hooked. Regardless of these feminists who deny it, I knew it for what it was. Edward had continued to pursue me, he'd broken the walls of the independent woman and made her fall but now she was lay in her bed, tears streaming down her face as the harsh reality of why he had pursued her in the first place came crashing down on her shoulders.

I scoffed.

My mouth twisted into a grimace of self-disgust and another angry tear shot down my cheek.

Edward deserved better and I deserved no one but my own self.

I was an independent woman, I didn't need a man to make me happy. I didn't need money. I didn't need anybody but the support of my loving parents and family back home.

Maybe moving to America was a mistake, maybe Jenna had got it all wrong.

_No. This is proving that you're not independent, _my voice of reason snapped, _moving over here was the most independent decision you have ever made, an opportunity of a life time, a **man **shouldn't change that._

My grimace changed to a smirk when I realised the harsh truth behind that statement. Edward shouldn't be the reason that I run back to UK, no. I was going to stay here and self-loathe myself like I did before Christian changed my opinion. I was going to wallow in self-hatred as I did when I was younger, watching all the pretty girls through high school take part in dances while I had to watch with a bum hip stopping me from doing the one thing I wanted to do more than anything.

Ice skating.

My mum had done it when she was younger but didn't want to make a career out of it but that didn't stop her supporting me when I admitted I did want a career out of it. The most heartbreaking thing was her expression the day I told her that I hated my own body because life hated me. She'd sat with me while I cried and refused to hand me over to some shrink that had no idea who I was to berate me for self-loathing. No. She was my councillor and that is the reason my mum and I are so close.

My eyes drooped and I knew, without a shadow of doubt, there was no point depriving my body of sleep any longer.

**L D I M**

When I awoke, the day outside was grim. The clouds were grey and thick, hovering in the sky as though they were threatening a downpour of heavy snow. I didn't mind. My mum would love to go outside and bask in the glory and beauty of New York at this time of year. Christmas. Her favourite time of year, a time with all the stunning decorations that adorned the streets as I chewed my bottom lip and slid out bed. I didn't feel the least bit festive as I trudged out of my bedroom, running my fingers through my greasy knotty hair. My eyes took in the time on the clock hanging on the wall and I groaned. Seven am, no wonder my parents were still sleeping. I sighed and shook my head, moving towards the bathroom and quickly stripping down. I locked the door behind me, knowing that my dad had no shame in just wandering in to have his morning piss.

I smirked, missing his little rant about how I would leave the bathroom door unlocked so he'd see more flesh than he wanted. Of course, he never saw anything that was too intimate for a woman. He never saw my tits or my vagina, he would always avert his eyes the minute he realised I was in the bathroom, or when I shrieked at him to get out. My mum would laugh at his awkward rant about locking the bathroom door while I would blush in embarrassment. No shame in our family but shame for my father when he saw his daughter's naked flash through the misted glass of the shower doors. Again, it's not like he could really see anything, it was the principle of the matter.

Washing my hair and my face, I thought to my stupidity at leaving Edward alone in the hotel room without so much as a note or an explanation. He probably hated me now but at least he didn't need to see me any more. A sad smile lifted the corners of my mouth at the thought of that and a single tear rolled down my cheek. I finished my shower quickly and dressed in a pair of baggy jogging pants and a black vest, grabbing a bottle of red nail polish, the nail polish remover and some cotton strips from the bottom drawer of my beside cabinet, I headed into the living room to find my parents dressed. "Hey, it's only quarter to eight, where are you guys going?"

"Your mother is dragging me Christmas shopping," my dad scrunched up his face in distaste but then he glanced around my apartment, "Bells, you need decorations in this place, it's seriously morbid."

"Thanks dad," I said flatly, my mum giggled.

"Charlie, go downstairs and ask Tracey for a tourist map," my mum suggested, my dad arched his eyebrow but she jerked her head with a serious expression. My dad rolled his eyes, obviously catching on to the fact my mum wanted to grill me about last night. I chewed my bottom lip, avoiding looking in her direction as I cleared my toenails of polish. She sat down on the sofa beside me, I concentrated on not getting any of the blood red liquid on the sofa, listening to the TV faintly in the background. A pregnant pause that felt like forever but only lasted six seconds was interrupted when she murmured gently, "Do you want to talk about it now or later?"

I sighed, "Now."

"Start from the beginning, not the start of last night, how did you meet him?"

She knew. She knew full well I had hid something last night but my mum was clever and she could feel my sadness a mile away. My eyes brimmed with tears and I turned to her with a whimper, "Mummy."

"Oh sweetheart," she cooed and removed the nail polish from my grasp, hugging me tightly and rubbing my back. "What happened?"

"Him and Carlisle," I started shakily, "that's his brother, my boss, made a bet that Edward couldn't get me in bed." My mum stiffened, her arms tensed around my body as I swallowed, I knew she was contemplating hunting him down and ripping him to pieces, no doubt letting my dad in on to the moment he found out. I inhaled, "But Edward told me that he didn't disrespect women like Carlisle, he promised that until I was ready for a relationship, he'd wait." I smiled, I couldn't help it, "He took me ice skating."

My mum smiled, slowly relaxing, "So what's the problem?"

"We had sex," I stated bluntly, "in a hotel room and I left at around four this morning because I panicked. He got what he wanted, he won the bet and we can carry on as normal." I stopped short, picking at my new acrylic nails for a moment and then I gulped audibly, realising this was the first time I was really admitting it, "But I don't want to."

"Oh honey, I think you've gotten the wrong end of the stick," my mum whispered gently, I sat up quickly and turned to face her. A small smile had curved her lips as she took my hand in hers, giving it a tentative squeeze. "The way he was looking at you last night, it was like you were the only woman in the room, in the world. He wanted you for you, not to win some bet with his _brother_." She must have noticed the incredulous look on my face because she held her hands up in the air in a surrender/hear me out position. I folded my arms across my chest, cocking my eyebrow questioningly as she sighed, "This Carlisle obviously has no respect, considering he made the bet, I'm guessing he wanted to bed you as well and considering he's getting married, he sounds like a right man whore. In which case, Edward wouldn't have gone to all the extravagance, all that trouble last night to just bed you. He met your father and me, for heaven's sake, a man that doesn't care would never have introduced himself the way he did last night. That boy wants you not to win some bet." She sighed, "it was wrong of him to make the bet but hear him out. You like him, right?"

Slowly, I nodded and she smiled, I suddenly felt like a teenager again. "But mum-"

"No buts if it's meant to be, it will work out. Now have a mope around, I know you have shit tons of ice cream in that freezer, save me some for when I get back and we can watch some Disney movies, put the tree up and snuggle, like we used to when you were little, remember?"

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as she kissed my cheek and disappeared out of the door, it closing behind her. I sighed, realising she couldn't have been more right in what she was saying. I chewed my bottom lip for a moment before darting for my phone, I checked it but there was nothing. Tears stung my eyes but I would not shed them. I needed to call him, he was leaving the ball in my court. Quickly, I scrolled through the list of names, only to scoff and stop when there was a knock at the door. "Seriously, you guys are so," the person standing behind it was not who I expected, "useless."

Edward looked haunted, his hair was a mess and he was wearing a black jumper and jeans, not something he usually wore. I opened my mouth to speak as his entire body relaxed but then anger filled his eyes, he took a menacing step towards me. I flew back a few as he slammed the door closed, burying his hands in the pockets of his coat as he glared at me. I opened my mouth to speak again but closed it, I ran a hand down my face as a tear rolled over my cheek. My eyes went to Edward, vision slightly blurred as I watched pain flicker over his expression, however it became hard once more as his low voice reached my ears, "What ye cryin' for?"

"I," I started but I knew an apology would not be what he wanted right now. "If you're here to yell at me for leaving at four this morning, can we do it another time? I'd rather not do it now."

Edward's face became a blank mask before he laughed sardonically, eyes dropping down the floor as he straightened up. "You left me this mornin', I think I'm the only one that can make those types of requests right? Considering you left no note, no explanation, nothing Bella! I've been going out of my fucking mind with worry thinking that some _skel _has snatched you up but no, you fuckin' left me."

"I felt like I had to," I whispered pathetically, wrapping my arms around myself protectively. Edward's eyes snapped to my face.

"Why?"

"Because."

"'Cause isn't a valid reason Bella," he approached me then and I didn't back away, he leaned down slightly so our faces were mere millimetres away. "Why?"

"I can't remember what we did, I don't remember much other than your grandmother giving me a cocktail," I admitted softly, pain shot across Edward's eyes and I knew that what I was about to say would make him hurt and I didn't want that. I reached up slowly, hesitantly as my fingertips ran down the side of his face, he reached up with a shaky hand and pressed my palm to his face, turning slightly to give it a tender kiss. Tingles spread up my arm and I shivered, another tear slipping down my cheek as I let out a strangled sob. He reached up with his other hand and he wiped them tears away.

"Hey now, no cryin', I can't be doin' witchoo cryin'," he admitted, wrapping his arms around me as I pressed my forehead to his shoulder.

"It's because I forgot," I whispered pained, "I couldn't stop thinking that you'd won the bet."

Edward tensed all over, then he ripped himself from me, his hands gripping my shoulders tightly as he stepped back, shaking me a little, "there is no fuckin' bet! For fucks sake, if there was a fuckin' bet I would have had you days ago, for fucks sake!" then he threw one of those artistic vase decoration things across the room so it shattered against the wall. I let out a frightened yelp, flinching away from him as he angry panted, grabbing the coffee table and flipping it over in his fury. I continued to cry, cowering against the wall in fear as I heard his footsteps getting closer as he grabbed a fistful of my hair, yanking my head back as I let out a small weep of pain and fear, my eyes concentrating on his angry but beautiful face. Then it registered and he flinched away from me as I slid down the wall, bringing my knees to my chest and crying into them as he stumbled backwards. "Bella, I...I..." he trailed off as I continued to sob, crying into my shoulders as the door slammed, signalling his departure.

**L D I M**

Monday came far too quickly. I'd cried myself to sleep, only to be woken up by my mother when she asked why the apartment was suddenly immaculate and the vase and disappeared. I lied, pretending I'd fallen into it, hence why I had a bandage around my bloody hand. The truth was, picking up the glass whilst crying and hating myself was not a good idea. I'd squeezed it and then had the painful job of pulling it out. Of course, my mum didn't argue, even though she could sense that I was lying. I chewed my bottom lip as I hurried up in the elevator to my floor, Carlisle was barking orders at everyone and Irina was silently typing. I managed to slip into my office unseen, considering I was wearing a pair of black formal trousers, a black blouse and a black blazer over the top to signify that I was in no mood for any funny business today.

Closing my eyes as I sat in my office chair, I wondered if he was thinking about me. His complete and utter disregard for my feelings yesterday was proof that his anger was his passion that maybe he would be a dangerous lover, one that would act out in jealousy, would turn his angry words into loving gestures, would hurt me and make me believe that it was a mark of passion. I gulped audibly and instantly denied that Nonna Dora's words came back about him being the kindest and the one with the biggest heart out of all the Cullen brothers. However, it also didn't escape my notice that Edward seemed stony, almost as though someone had hurt him before and I wanted to heal him. I wanted him to heal me.

My eyes went to the gash on my hand and I sighed.

The low rasp against the door hand me spinning around to see him, standing there in his black trousers, white shirt with the top two buttons undone, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his jacket slung over his forearm. Dark bags situated under his usually emerald eyes, the dull glow was nothing compared to their usual sparkle. He looked ominously paler today, his hair a lot more dishevelled than usual as I slowly rose to my feet.

My frozen state melting as I hurried to him, "Edward, what the hell happened?"

His big hand reached up to cup my cheek as the door swung shut as he came further into my office, "You're so beautiful."

The scent of alcohol burnt my nostrils but I didn't care as I guided him towards my office sofa. "Have you been drinking, it's not even lunch time."

"Bour-bon," he cackled, falling down against the sofa, "Isn't tha' what Christian Grey says it like? I could be like him, fifty shades of fucked up, my whole family is and I'm just as bad. I want you, you know, just you."

"Edward, you're drunk," I murmured softly, he was reaching for my blouse, trying to undone the buttons whilst I slapped his hands away continuously. His eyes flickered to my face, his hands grasping it and I protested, "No-"

His lips crashed against mine, I tensed all over but his big hands gripped the top of my arms, holding me and dragging me closer to him. I couldn't deny it any longer, my hands smoothed up his chest to rest on his shoulders as he groped my breast roughly in one hand while palming my arse with the other. I didn't protest, I submitted and let him kiss the fuck out of me as he dragged me to straddle him. Heat rushed between my legs at the feeling of his hardened member pressing against my centre, he ground me against him with a soft moan, breaking the kiss as he moved one of his hands from my arse and rubbed me through my pants.

Thats when I drew the line. "Edward, stop!" I leapt away from him, fixing myself whilst he stared at me with wide, awe-filled eyes. "You're drunk."

"And you want me."

"Regardless."

"You got a lotta shit witchoo," he stated in that Brooklyn drawl of his. "I'll bet your dollars to doughnuts if you were drunk, you would have took it like a skank ho," he rose and grabbed his crotch through his trousers, "Right here."

"Stop it," I whispered softly tears brimming in my eyes.

He sighed, running a hand down his face, "Bella I can say all dis shit but ye know for a fact that I don't think you're a skank ho. I think," he moved closer, running his fingers down the side of my face, "You're the most beautiful woman in the world and you did good, running away from me at four in the morning because I'm a nasty duh-ta-duh and you deserve so much better than me," he stated and I could see that tears were filling his eyes, he stepped back, dropping his hand, "You know what else? I don't give a shit that you left me, I don't care that you fear that there is a bet between Carl and me, what I care about is the fact that you're frightened of me now, I scared you yesterday, I wasn't no gentleman, I wasn't the man my mama raised me to be. I was a bastard, like Carlisle, like every other bastard out there. I'll do whatever it takes to prove to ye that I'm worth the trouble, the pain, everythin' because I don't wanna lose ya. You'll find out shit about me you won't like, you'll find out shit about me that should send you runnin' for the hills but B," he paused and I couldn't help the small smile at the new nickname for me, "I want it to be you and me. I don't want no other bird, I want you."

"Edward-"

He held up his hand to stop me, "You ain't gonna say shit now, I'm gonna kiss you then go home, sober up, feel like a complete pansy for sayin' all this shit and you're gonna call me later, we're gonna talk, I'm gonna come over and we're gonna be all cute and cuddly," he cooed and leaned down to press a kiss to my lips before cracking me hard on the arse with a wink and another gentle kiss, I stared at him as he staggered out of my office, singing "My Girl" at the top of his lungs until his voice disappeared.

Irina poked her head around the door as I took in what had just happened, "What the fuck was that all about?"

Her words were exactly what I was thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>No need for any slang explanation here as most of the slang used is from previous chapters, if there are words that are not explained in previous chapters, put them in your review and I will clear it up in the next chapter.<strong>

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, they mean the world to me, keep them coming!**

**Constructive criticism is what keeps me writing!**

**Love you all**

**FreeBird.95**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, I'm glad a majority of you seemed to have a wonderful Christmas and a very Happy New Year. I am not going to keep you waiting, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>I believe in pink. I believe that laughing is the best calorie burner. I believe in kissing, kissing a lot. I believe in being strong when everything seems to be going wrong. I believe that happy girls are the prettiest girls. I believe that tomorrow is another day and I believe in miracles.<br>**- Audrey Hepburn **  
><em>

**Chapter 7**

**Headaches and Heartaches**

**8th December 2014, 14.36**

My head was burning when I finally managed to pry my eyes open. Shit must have gone down last night because I haven't drunk that much in a while. I blinked and then remembered my tirade to my brothers when I went in a desperate hunt for Emmett and Ben, the ones who were faithful to their wives in a desperate attempt to get some sort of advice. All things considered, I was a bastard yesterday to Bella, her fear was well warranted and I... well... I reacted out of anger at Carlisle for even thinking of that stupid bet. Bella had been petrified of me, her tears had cascaded down her cheeks and her usually bright chocolate eyes seemed dark with depression and deep sadness. I closed my eyes again with a groan and ran my hand down my face, rising to my feet as I staggered a bit but then images flashed across my mind again and I fell back down against the sofa with a twisted grimace.

"Shit," I muttered. Carlisle, Ben, Emmett and I had ended up drinking heavily right up until nine o'clock this morning. Carlisle had scrambled to get ready for work while we all spluttered laughing, our sides splitting with the realisation that we all had to work today. I had gone with Carlisle, dismissing my own need to work as something that my secretary and assistant could take care of. Considering Mrs. Cope was more than capable and my assistant, Barry knew exactly what he was doing. I'd watched her slip into her office, watched the way her eyes were cast to the floor as she cradled her coat over her arm and sat on her chair, gazing out of the window. I'd startled her and then... "Shit."

I couldn't remember much of what I said, other than the fact I was satisfied with the way I'd left her stunned, staring after me in her office. What the fuck had I said?! Oh I don't know, I shook my head and huffed. She probably hated my guts more now than she did before. I gnawed my bottom lip as my phone started ringing, the sound was obnoxiously loud and made me feel sick, "What?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" my mother scolded, I groaned and ran a hand down my face. "Is that anyway to speak to ya mother?"

"Sorry ma, _is brea liom tu,_" I responded, I heard her quiet chuckle as I smiled, knowing that I was once again the prodigal son in her eyes.

"_Is brea liom tu ro_, but Emmett and Ben came here this morning off their faces and your father and I want to know if you had anything to do with it," my mom questioned, I chewed the inside of my cheek as I contemplated telling the truth. Instead, I settled for sighing and it was all she needed. I closed my eyes as I listened to her rant about how I needed to be more responsible and that my dad was on his way. That didn't surprise me, another lecture from the boss did not go unbeknownst to me. I shook my head, settling for focusing my thoughts on Bella. She was frightened of me, yes but not because of my aggressive side, though I'm pretty sure she was terrified of me because of that too. I had hurt her in more ways than I could properly comprehend and if she told me to fuck off, I wouldn't blame her but I wouldn't look at another woman the way I look at her. "Edward are you listening?"

"Yes ma," I lied.

"Now you're lying!"

"Ma, Bella hates me," I stated and was greeted by silence.

"Why?" she demanded, sounding oddly angry at the idea. "What have you done? What has Carlisle done?"

"Well-"

"Does this have something to do with that bet?" My mom snapped, I froze as my eyes widened. "Bella likes to tell me things when she is drunk, she told me some very interesting stuff about one of my sons but she didn't have a single bad word to say about you, the worst of the lot of them and yet, all she did was praise you. Imagine my surprise when the most respectful gentleman out of my sons made a bet with the skeeze."

"Ma," I chuckled, my mom hated Carlisle's ways, his treatment of Esme and other women especially but she would always love us no matter what. I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "I'm a bastard, pardon my French but I am. She was scared that I was going to break it off with her completely after we...well... on Saturday-"

"Boy, get to the point, I don't want to know about you rolling around in your bed, for heaven's sake," my mom stated seriously but then she giggled. I smirked, shaking my head as I sighed.

"I reacted...badly when she told me she was frightened and then I turned up at her office drunk but have no idea what I - Jesus Christ!" I spluttered when a strong hand landed on my shoulder. My head snapped around to see my father standing over me, eyebrow cocked and a serious grimace settled on his face. I cleared my throat as my mom wondered what was going on, my dad snatched the phone and spoke to her in fluent Irish. The I adore you didn't go unnoticed and I rolled my eyes at my dad's sappy side, my surprise only increased when I noticed Aro, my best friend since childhood standing in the doorway in a pressed black suit and a black silk tie, arms crossed behind his back and a curt nod in my direction. His shoulder length black hair was brushed back in a loose ponytail and his crystal blue eyes stood out in his pale face. He was as muscular with me, slightly shorter but equally as attractive. He used to get mistaken for my twin since he practically grew up in our home since his parents were both drug dealing psychopaths.

My dad tossed my phone onto the chair, "You got a lotta shit wichoo and ya need to get ready, I ain't got time for shit today. Emmett and Ben are hungover, Esme has forbid Carlisle from leaving the house and my heir is completely slaughtered, not only by his ma but by his girl too."

"No rest for the wicked," I stated bluntly, rising to my feet and fixing my shirt as I threw on my jacket that was slung over the back of the sofa. "I got changed before goin' with Carlisle before ya make ya little snide comments."

My dad's head tilted to one side with a slight smile, "We got Felix, think you're up for takin' care of him?"

That had my attention and I grinned, "Of course, that sounds like it's right up my street. I'm guessing you want me and him to take care of it."

"I need two men with me and Aro is your second, your most loyal confidant," my dad stated, turning his eyes and giving Aro and nod. A smug gleam came to my close friend's eyes and I smirked, knowing he enjoyed basking in the glory. He would be the higher one for my dad for a few days, ahead of Emmett, Ben and Carlisle but never me. Everyone knew I was the top of my father's list, both lists. I was his main threat and his main confidant, keep your friends close but your enemies closer. Though I'd never even think about hurting my dad, the temptation for others to get under my skin and somehow make me was there though. I was close with both my dad and ma, I'd tell them everything and I'd never think about topping one of them but again, the idea was there and it would be an option if I needed to.

"Where are we going then?" I asked, following them down the stairs and out to the car as I fixed my jacket. I got into the passenger seat of the car beside my dad, his sunglasses went on to the bridge of his nose, regardless of the fact the snow was pelting down. I didn't care, I straightened up and clasped my hands on my lap. "Yo, did ya hear about Jane? She pregnant again?"

"Oh she's pregnant alright but it ain't Alec's," my dad stated, "tell him Aro."

"Jane got pregnant but the dates don't add up," Aro stated, he shifted in his seat. "It's not possible for Jane to get pregnant three months ago when we'd sent Alec to Spain for the month to take care of a shipment," Aro paused for a moment as I turned slightly to get a better look at him. "If Jane is pregnant, it's someone else's way of tryin' to worm in. My bets are on Felix but if he's gonna wanna make a deal witchoo. You know that if anythin' happened to you or your brothers, Alec inherits the mob."

"Over my dead body," my dad growled, "I don't like it when they threaten my boys, you get me Aro?"

"I get ya Big Ed but here's the twist, it can't be Felix's because Felix was also scarce, he wasn't even in the US, he was in London with some Miami bitch," Aro stated, he waved his hand dismissively not caring for details. "Which means Jane is gonna try and pin the baby on Carlisle."

"No shit, really? But Alec is our cousin, he knows we won't stab him in the back like that," I stated, "I bet your dollars to doughnuts it was some gavoon."

"Of course it was, you know Jane, she spreads her legs for anyone," Aro laughed, I couldn't help but laugh along with him but my dad didn't even utter a sound, he glared straight out of the wind shield.

The rest of the journey was done in silence, quiet contemplative silence especially with all things considered. I chewed my bottom lip, thinking about what Bella was probably doing right now. Most likely dealing with clients and my brother's drunken, slobby ass. I smirked to myself, wondering if she was even thinking about me but I doubted it. I clicked my tongue, wondering if maybe she wanted to see me tonight, maybe I should call her. I quickly dismissed that thought, especially if she hated my guts. The ball was in her court, I would let her decide what she wanted to do and I wouldn't argue with her reasoning for it.

I slid out of the car with ease, nodding to two of our guys who were guarding the door. They slid out of the way with ease my dad entered first. Aro stuck close to me, I knew if he needed to he would jump in front of a bullet for me. My dad smirked, Felix was sitting, head bowed with his arms handcuffed behind his back. His black suit was ripped on the right shoulder, torn on the left arm and scuffed at the bottom of the trouser legs. His tie was missing and his crisp shirt was missing three of the buttons. I knew his wife wouldn't be very happy when he was hand delivered to her door in a big red box, signifying that he was dead and it was at the hands of someone he shouldn't have dared cross.

"Wake up, ya son of a bitch," my dad commanded, Felix grunted and lifted his dark grey eyes to my father's face. His messy black hair had streaks of grey running through it, black bags beneath his eyes and he was pasty white.

"Ed, we used to be friends."

"Not since ya crossed me," my dad commented, turning he clicked his fingers and a chair was placed behind him as he sat down with ease. "Got somethin' to tell me, Felix?"

He shook his head with a smug look, "Nope," he smirked then, "I ain't tellin' you shit."

"Regardless, you're gonna die anyway so you might as well let me know what's goin' through that head of yours," my dad shrugged, Felix tensed and dropped his eyes to the ground. I quirked my eyebrow, wanting to laugh as I folded my arms across my chest and stared at him. "Are ya the father of Jane's baby?"

Felix's head snapped up, eyes wide and then they flickered back to the ground. I arched my eyebrow, "Guilty conscience, Fel?"

"You wish, tha' bitch and I have been at it for months, Alec found out and I went to London, I ain't done shit," he snapped, then his shoulders sagged, "Jane is pregnant with Alec's baby, she worked it out, she was four weeks before he went away. She's four months, not three, she told me so herself, showed me shit to do with it too."

"Why should I believe ya?"

"Because it's the truth," Felix snapped at my father, "Jane loved Alec but was too busy trying to eat the shit out of ye ass the minute he noticed his wife was foolin' around with another fella, he reacted and realised what a crap husband he is."

"Watch your tongue," I snapped.

"Oh shut it, Ed, you're gettin' too big for your boots," then Felix grinned evilly, "that hot piece of ass you're fuckin' would look great spread eagled underneath me."

I couldn't hold back, I slammed the butt of my gun across his face and my father dragged me back as Felix laughed loudly. I glared at him, struggling against my father's hold as Aro took hold of the liquid gas. Breaking free, I ripped it from his hands, pouring half of the contents over Felix's body and then force feeding him the rest. My dad and Aro watched as Felix spluttered, jerking and fighting but his face was turning purple from the fact the liquid was drowning him. I didn't care, I snatched the matches up from a nearby table, lighting one and hovering it close to Felix's lips. He yelled loudly his lips caught fire, I dropped the match to his suit and he burst into flames as I stepped back. I turned to Aro, "Get the cleanin' crew to get rid of him, then go home."

"Sure Ed," Aro agreed but I could see the questions burning in his face, hanging on the tip of his tongue as I stormed out of the warehouse.

I got in the car and my dad whacked me over the back of the head, I rubbed it with a grunt, "What was tha' for?"

"You reacted on impulse, ya let ye emotions get in the fuckin' way," my dad stated angrily, glaring out of the wind shield angrily as I continued to think over, running a hand down my face. "Ye grandfather would have skinned ye alive!"

"Dad, I get it," I snapped in response and sighed, "It's just...I don't know...Bella..."

"Is your girl, you don't want people disrespectin' her, I know," my dad sighed, turning to shoot me a look, "I'm not gonna tell Caius but you need to keep ye emotions in check. Edward, that girl could be it for you but if you want her, you gotta decide whether you wanna be in the mob."

"You already know I'd give her up for the mob," I stated, my voice quiet and I knew the words could not be taken back. I wanted Bella, I wanted to be the boss but if Bella didn't want the mob life, I'd have to pick and I couldn't choose her. It didn't matter if my ma hated me for giving up my happiness for the sake of work, it didn't matter that my brother's sons would become my heir, all that mattered was that I did my dad's wish and that was to become boss. "We just haven't got round to discussing that yet."

My dad chuckled, "Obviously, the girl is feisty, she's got a head screwed on and she's clever. She could be an asset to you, a credit to the mob, the perfect wife."

"What are you implyin'?"

"I'm just sayin'," my dad sighed, "I'm not gonna be around forever and neither's your ma, Nonna Dora and Nonno Caius are halfway there, we want to see you be happy and married before we go."

"Dad don't talk like that," I demanded, shaking my head at the idea.

"Ed, my name is at the top of many lists, I wanna see my youngest get married," my dad stated and then sighed as he pulled up outside my apartment building. "You don't know it yet but the way you look at each other, she's it for you. She's gonna be the woman you wanna wake up to, the woman you want to live with, the woman who's gonna mother ye kids, Ed, don't let her get away."

"Dad, I can't pop the question now, we don't really know each other."

"All the more reason to," my dad stated with a shrug and a grin, "You marry her, you find out more about each other than you ever imagined and you wanna know what? You'll love her even more for it."

"But dad-"

"Just think about it," my dad suggested, "You're grandmother's ring is at the house and you can give her that."

"Dad-"

"Let an old man pester for a little longer," my dad smiled but it was sad, I didn't understand as I stared at him for a moment before sighing and getting out of the car.

I went over what he said but couldn't make any sense of it. My phone started vibrating and I held it to my ear, "talk to me."

"Hey," the angel's sweet voice instantly calmed me as I sat down on my sofa, not knowing what to say. "I'm calling like you said I would."

Her British accent was music to my ears, it was beautiful just like her and I wanted to kiss her from head to toe. "Hey."

She giggled, obviously enjoying my seemingly frozen state, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight, we're putting decorations up but...you said cute and cuddly right?"

I chuckled with a grin, remembering singing at the top of my lungs as I went down in the lift and came home with thoughts of Bella and I when we're older arguing like this and then being the cute old couple I knew we were going to be. "Yeah, I did say that, didn't I?" I ran a hand down my face and sighed, "I'm tired though."

"Oh well...erm..."

"I'm coming over."

"Edward you don't have too-"

"No I am, I want to see you...I need to see you," I found myself admitting, wanting.

Bella was quiet for a moment and I wondered if she was scared of me, I opened my mouth to speak but closed it again and decided to wait. I glanced at the screen of my phone, making sure that she hadn't hung up on me. She was still there, "You can stay over if you want."

A grin spread across my face at the idea.

**L D I M**

When arriving at Bella's, I was couldn't hide the fact that I was a bit nervous. What if she'd told her parents about me being a slob before or hurting her, they might hate me as much as I hate myself. With a deep breath, I took the stairs to her floor, ignoring the questioning gaze of Tracey considering I was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt, not my usual smart attire. I had that stuffed into my overnight bag over my shoulder, of course Bella would let me iron it if I had to leave my bed but I'd probably have too. Who knows, she might even be a stereotype and iron my suit for me but I doubted it. She was way too much of an independent woman to do shit like that for the likes of me. With a smile, I raised my hand and knocked before the door swung open, Bella mid-argument, "...you know it doesn't go like that - hi Edward! - No mum!"

"Hello Edward, Bella you know that the lights always start from the left and go around," Renee argued, pointing at Bella with a newly manicured fingernail. Bella rolled her eyes as I glanced at Charlie, he was leaning forward and to the left so he could see the television around the tree in the centre of the room.

"Where is the tree going?" I asked, Bella huffed and moved to hug me, she was still wearing her work outfit, black slacks and a black blouse that seemed to highlight her curves but make her more low key. I wondered if that was because of me but I didn't ask, I wrapped an arm around her waist and planted a kiss to her temple. She relaxed against me as her mother continued to wrap the lights around the tree, I murmured, "We'll sort it when she's not looking."

"I heard that Edward," Renee stated and shot me a smile, "My way is the right way otherwise it is wrong."

I nodded, "Fair enough."

Charlie chuckled, "Good lad, don't argue, she always wins."

"I'm a woman, of course I always win," Renee stated in a dismissive way, ultimately ending the argument completely.

I chuckled and looked around to Bella as I felt her grasp my hand tightly, I couldn't remove the smile from my face as I stared down at her. Her answering one was breathtaking and I thought about my father's earlier words about placing a ring on her finger and snatching her up as mine before anyone could say anything. Her father clearing his throat broke our moment as my head snapped around and I gave him a small smile, "What do you do for living then Edward?"

"I'm a real estate agent," I answered smoothly, speaking as though it was the truth but I knew in my gut that Bella would hate me if she knew the truth. Her eyes narrowed slightly but she didn't say anything and I could see the suspicion in her eyes. I chewed my bottom lip as I sat down, dropping my overnight bag to my feet, that didn't escape Charlie's notice either. "I had the day off today and spent it with my family last night, though I regret it." I chuckled nervously, I was a mob boss heir and yet this man, the father of the woman who I could feel myself falling for, was absolutely terrifying me. If he produced a gun, I wouldn't have a clue what to do but I needed to be strong, I needed to show him and her mother that I was perfect for Bella, I will take care of her while she is in the US. Even if we did have a relationship and it fell apart, I would always be there for her, no matter happened.

This felt weird.

I squashed that feeling quickly.

"And Carlisle Cullen, he's your brother right?" Charlie's voice was English, thick with the accent and I could see that Bella's accent was more of his than it was Renee's. She was raised by an Italian mother, so there was a twang to her voice but it was prominently English but not as much as Bella and Charlie's. I loved Bella's accent, it had a smooth, sexiness to it that always had goosebumps marking my skin whenever she spoke. When Charlie spoke, it made me more frightened than anything else.

"Yeah," I answered and then nervously chuckled, "He's a bit of a..."

"Dick head?" Charlie offered with a smirk, I shrugged and nodded in agreement. "Aye...hmm, well, Google offered me a lot of information."

"You shouldn't trust everything Google tells you, dad," Bella informed with a wag of her finger before swooping up my overnight bag and heading down to her bedroom. I glanced at Charlie who was smirking at his daughter's back before Renee requested his assistance with putting the star on the top of the tree.

Charlie scowled, "Renee, we agreed to gets decs but this is Bella's home, we can't be here every year so we should let her decorate the tree and start her own traditions."

"Just put the star on," Renee commanded, thrusting it at him.

"Bella!" I called, Renee and Charlie looked at me in question, "Your parents are arguing."

They burst out laughing while I chuckled, Bella came back with her hair piled on to the top of her head, her make up was gone and even though she was wearing a pair of pyjama shorts and a tank top with her grey socks pulled up to her knees, she giggled at her parents as she threw on her red jacket, zipping it up mid-way and shook her head. I wrapped my arm around her, yanking her down on to my lap as she yelped, her cheeks fuming with red as she dropped her eyes to the floor. Charlie chuckled, snatching the star from Renee and throwing it back into the box as her jaw dropped, hands on her hips as she stared at him in shock.

"You've just disrespected the star," Renee stated, her astonished voice would have made me believe she was genuinely upset but the amused smile threatening the corners of her mouth wasn't working quite as well.

"Let Bella decorate the tree how she wants," Charlie shrugged, Bella rose to her feet and picked up the star. Renee moved and sat down beside Charlie, messing about with the new decorations, taking them out of the wrapping while I sighed. She stood on her tiptoes but to no avail, I smirked, rising and going over. "That's it Ed, you put it on the top and there we go, a new tradition."

I realised straight away that Bella and I were starting a lot of new traditions for Christmas but my life was dangerous. I knew full well that the minute Bella and I became serious, not that this wasn't serious, she would be under the radar and in danger. I couldn't do that to her but I was selfish and I needed Bella in my life. The ice skating, the putting the star on the top of the tree for her, the idea of us actually living in one apartment instead of going from one to the other was much more appealing to me. Maybe my dad was right, I chewed the inside of my cheek for a moment before Renee sucked me into the Christmas spirit by putting a Santa hat on my head and demanding I help pin lights around the door frames and stick lights in the windows.

Charlie roasted chestnut while Bella baked and decorated the tree until the timer rang, the scent of honey, gingerbread and mince filled the air, making my mouth water especially when she produced the nicest looking yule log I have ever seen. She winked at me and let me have the first slice.

"Which chippy is nice around here, Ed?" Charlie's new nickname for me didn't go unnoticed and it was surprising that it seemed like he was accepting me into his family considering he wasn't calling me by the wrong name but that didn't mean I understood what he was saying.

"Chippy?"

Bella giggled, "Chip shop." I nodded in understanding while Charlie smirked, Renee was busy getting comfy on the sofa with a mug of hot chocolate between her hands, the fire was on, the lights were dimmed and the apartment seemed oddly festive and cosy. "What type of food do you want? I'll go get it."

Charlie grinned, "Chinese or Indian?"

Renee hummed whilst Bella disappeared into her room, I followed her but found her taking her shorts off. She turned in shock, a pair of sweat pants in her hands as she stared at me. My arms went around her waist and I leaned down to kiss her. She sighed, sweat pants falling from her hands as mine went to her bare thighs, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around me. Her hands cupping my face, lips pressed together and our tongues dancing as she seemed to be lost in my arms. I wanted to apologise but clearly Bella had other ideas, I sat down on the edge of the bed so she sat on top of me. Her hands were tangled in my hair, it was like she was trying to get closer to me, or so it seemed as her hips rolled and I groaned into her mouth. I grabbed her hips tightly, "Bella, you gotta stop, ya parents are in the livin' room and ya givin' me a hard on."

Bella leaned back and wiped the corner of her mouth, my eyes went to her bare legs, my hands massaging the skin as I groaned, she giggled. "You don't speak like a real estate agent."

I frowned, "How do they speak?"

"All posh, you know, polite."

"I ain't gonna be posh with you or my family, I'm chillin', not workin'," I smiled, Bella shrugged and grinned, leaning in to give me a little kiss. "Marry me."

The words fell out of my mouth before I had chance to register them. She gasped, leaning back with her eyes wide as she stared at me, "What did you say?"

"Marry me, Bella," I requested softly as she gulped, her expression completely shocked a her face paled. "Marry me."

Bella's head snapped around to the closed door, her mouth opening and closing before she turned her eyes back to my face and then she surprised me, completely knocked me off the face of the world, "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is a bit of a roller coaster ride but quite frankly, the truth be told a review caught me by surprise. Edward's slang use is because he is with his family, no one has seen him be a business man yet so they haven't see the formal, polite side of him. However, you will see Edward's business side in future chapters. THE MOB IS NOT BUSINESS, he will use the slang around his family and when he is annoyed with other mobs such as Felix earlier.<strong>

**He speaks quite politely with Bella, some of the slang disappears because she's British so she doesn't understand it. He's polite with Renee and Charlie because they are older, Renee might understand it because her parents are Italian but she was raised in England. Some Italian people that live in the UK do sometimes use slang that makes you think they're from America, I know someone at uni that actually uses the slang Edward uses in this story so it makes me giggle when I hear them.**

**Moreover, Edward is a third Italian, a third Irish and a third American because of his family history. Bella is half Italian and half English, in order for her to marry Edward she needs to be Italian.**

**Yes, they are now engaged, it's quick but who said that it wouldn't be. Will they get married before Carlisle or after? She hasn't even got a ring but the first person to find out will be Carlisle and Irina, who loves Irina?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave me a review.**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME**

**Love you all**

**FreeBird.95**

**xxx**


End file.
